MEMORIA
by andy galadrim
Summary: Heero despierta sin saber mucho de su vida, tan solo que debe vengar la muerte de un ser amado y para eso Maxwell debe morir...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: gundam (lástima) no me pertenece…etc.

Mi segundo fic, segundo! viva yo, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….ejem, ejem, espero que les guste, jejeje

----Memoria---

Capitulo 1: "¿Dónde estoy?"

(POV HEERO)

Me desperté temprano, no sé si es mi costumbre, mis ojos lentamente se abrieron, pestañeando muchas veces, me quedo tan solo mirando el techo blanco de…mi casa? nunca he tenido una, solo mi departamento, pero no creo que esté en él, donde estoy? miro a mi alrededor, todo lo que veo es desconocido para mi, las sábanas de la habitación son blancas, como todo en ella, creo que estoy en un hotel.

A mi derecha hay una laptop, la enciendo, me alegra saber de esto, me alegra recordarlo…me termina de despertar a la realidad el suave sonido del portátil aparato al encenderse, entro al único archivo que hay, es un escrito en Word, ya lo pensaba, "diario" se llama, lo abro, 184 páginas… leo el ultimo titulo, es una fecha, supongo que es el día de ayer, eso quiere decir que hoy es martes, nunca me han gustado los martes, ella murió un martes…

Es un resumen de todo lo que ha pasado desde hace un año, de lo que tengo que hacer, de mi objetivo, de mi venganza… Solo Maxwell debe morir.

Ahora ya estoy al día, antes de apagar pongo la fecha de hoy, junto a la laptop hay una gran cantidad de fotografías, una del hotel donde supongo que estoy, una de la mi tarjeta de crédito con un recibo…que bien, ya pagué mi estancia por seis días, un chico con fleco largo y castaño ocupa la siguiente…"Trowa" dice con mi letra, aunque ya lo sabía, a Quatre le encanta que les tome fotos, también está Wu Fei, con su cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, con su fría mirada, mi rubio amigo dice que así no me olvidaré de ellos, mis únicos amigos…

Parece que renté un auto, ahora ya se de donde son las llaves que hay junto a las del hotel, una ultima foto, la observo detenidamente, es una joven rubia que sonríe muy coquetamente, abajo esta el nombre "Relena" junto con un número telefónico, ahora lo recuerdo, leí sobre ella hace un momento.

La conocí en un restaurante, hace dos días, estaba con su hermano, no puse su nombre, solo que era de cabello largo y rubio, platicamos un rato, mas bien ella lo hizo, yo solamente la escuchaba…me dijo que su hermano trabajaba en una gran empresa y que cuando yo quisiera me daría un trabajo, pero por ahora no lo necesito, tengo suficiente para sobrevivir mientras cumplo mi venganza, lo único que le dije era que buscaba a un amigo y que si ella era de aquí tal vez lo conocía, pero me dijo que no.

Entro al baño, estoy a punto de ducharme, me detiene una nota puesta por mi en el espejo, cafetería "red" enfrente del hotel a las 8:00, miro el reloj, acaban de dar las siete, observo mi rostro , mi cabello castaño y mi rostro un poco demacrado, no creo haber estado durmiendo bien.

Me baño y tomo mi cámara instantánea, junto con mi billetera y mi celular, al bajar la recepcionista me sonríe con un brillo extraño en su mirada, acaso espera que yo haga lo mismo? la ignoro y sigo mi camino, veo el auto estacionado, paso de largo.

El café es pequeño, las mesas están muy juntas, me siento en la mas alejada, está en un rincón, son las 7:32, espero que a la persona que espero no se tarde…odio esperar, aunque ya lo he hecho un año.

Se me acerca la mesera y pido un café, espero pacientemente, tengo los ojos cerrados, de repente siento la presencia de alguien, mis ojos enfocan a un joven alto y rubio que me extiende su mano con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yuy, que bueno que estás aquí, Relena no pudo venir y como buen hermano estoy aquí en su lugar-dijo con calma, mientras apretaba mi mano extendida y se sentaba a mi lado, mi rostro refleja desconcierto por no saber su nombre.

-no te acuerdas de mi? claro…tu memoria, soy Milliardo y como ya te dije Relena me mandó, tengo la dirección de tu amigo Maxwell, fue fácil de conseguir sabes?-

Mi interés hacia éste sujeto es cada vez mayor, sigo sin decir algo, estoy solo esperando que continúe, de pronto su rostro refleja molestia, lo trata de ocultar pero para mi es muy sencillo notarlo.

-no debería estar haciendo esto, pero le debía una a Relena y pues…aquí estoy, pero es únicamente como mensajero…-suspiró resignado y prosiguió

-ella dijo que te daría la información pero debías hacer algo a cambio, no me dijo que, solo que la vayas a ver a nuestra casa, toma, esta es la dirección-me extendió la mano con una hoja de papel en ella, la tomé y lo mire detenidamente.

-puedo confiar en que la información es la correcta?-pregunté mientras él fruncía el entrecejo.

-claro que si, mi hermana podrá ser de todo, pero cumple con lo que dice, pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que si tienes otra manera de buscar a tu amigo, adelante, Relena es muy exagerada con eso de los "pequeños favores" y no se cansa hasta que los hayas cumplido, así que ya sabes y como yo ya cumplí, me puedo ir…ah y si necesitas ayuda solo pídemela, ya sabes donde buscarme-se levantó y se dispuso a salir.

-espera-dije en un susurro, pero él pudo escucharme y se volvió hacia mi, aprovechando eso, alcé mi cámara y le tome una foto que rápidamente ya tenía en mi mano.

-para recordarte-dije seriamente

Él sonrió y salió, no sé porque pero creo que puedo confiar en él, le pedí una pluma a la mesera y escribí "Milliardo" "puedes confiar en él" y después escribí en la foto de Relena "sabe donde está Maxwell, pagué el café, deje la pluma en la mesa y me dirigí al hotel para recoger mi auto, mientras contestaba una llamada por mi celular.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Relena miraba el reloj con nerviosismo, a su alrededor se encontraban muchos hombres de avanzada edad donde discutían una muy importante firma de contrato.

Ya había pasado una hora y media y la junta terminó para la agradecida y molesta rubia.

-demonios…-susurró mientras salía a prisa con la mirada llena de enojo

-bien hecho Relena, conseguiste la firma, muchas felicidades-dijo complaciente otra chica rubia de cejas muy pobladas que se le acercaba con una sonrisa en su rostro que cambió al ver la expresión de su amiga.

-que sucede?-

-esa estúpida junta intervino en mis planes, solo espero que Milliardo haya cumplido con lo que le pedí-dijo entre dientes

-Milliardo? le mandaste hacer algo, si nunca hace lo que le pides-preguntó confusa

-me debía un favor eso es todo lo que debes saber…ahora que lo pienso creo que si lo hizo-por fin sonrió

-tiene que ver con ese tal Heero que me contaste?-

-si y según como lo veo, es una persona que cumple sus promesas, así que ya está en mis manos…-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-como vas con tu memoria Hee-chan?-preguntó un rubio de ojos aqua y una enorme sonrisa

-mmm…-

-ya veo…-respondió otro joven de ojos verdes

-y esa rubia de la foto? acaso es tu novia?-

-sabes que no puedo enamorarme…por lo menos no hasta cumplir con mi venganza…-respondió el de ojos cobalto

-aun sigues con eso? creí que ya habías desistido-

-Yuy tiene razón Winer…la venganza va a hacer que se sienta mejor-respondió un chino con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro

-como puedes decir eso, no le hagas caso Hee-chan, lo que pasa es que está molesto por un reciente rechazo en una cita y…-

Quatre prefirió callarse al ver la pequeña pero visible venita que sobresalía de la frente del chino (además del discreto codazo que le regaló Trowa) y cuando volvió el rostro para hablar con Heero éste ya se estaba marchando.

-también fue un gusto saludarte Hee-chan!-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Despierto temprano, me duele mucho la cabeza, todo me da vueltas y me pesan mucho los ojos, al abrirlos miro el techo, en donde estoy? me siento rápidamente, tengo un mal presentimiento, miro mis manos, acaso es sangre, también mi camisa está manchada con ella.

Me levanto veloz, el cuerpo me duele, pero… me quito desesperado la prenda, reviso cada parte de mi cuerpo minuciosamente, si no es mi sangre, de quien es?

Demonios! desearía recordarlo, busco velozmente en la laptop, solo escribí la fecha del día de ayer…maldición! leo lo mas rápido que puedo el resumen del día anterior a ese para estar bien informado, después busco entre mis cosas algo que pudiera ayudarme a recordar lo que mi mente perdió, observo mis fotos, las de siempre, unas cuantas nuevas que por la lectura ya se quienes son, me distrae un momento un arma, debajo, una foto de ella que dice "mía".

Un momento…, hay una foto rota, junto los pedazos, está muy dañada, y los pedazos son demasiado pequeños, lo único que puedo distinguir es un ojo, la mirada es brillante y de un extraño color violeta.

Observo el pedazo, quien eres?...no importa, si la rompí es que no eras importante, lo que necesito averiguar es que sucedió ayer.

Noto algo que no había visto, la foto nueva de la rubia, la leo, detrás de ella hay un pedazo de papel pegado con cinta adhesiva, es una dirección, le haré una visita a esa chica…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El timbre resonó por toda la mansión y una señora de cabellos blancos abrió, se le quedó mirando al visitante, ajustándose las gafas para poder verlo mejor

-ah!joven Yuy, pase, le avisaré a la señorita-y diciendo esto se marcho, dejando aun mas desconcertado a Heero

Relena bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y miró sonriente al joven sentado en la sala.

-Heero querido! has venido a verme, me alegra, ya sabia que no podías vivir sin mi- y antes de que el reaccionara ella se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla ,pero el no cambió su actitud fría en ningún momento.

-Relena, para que vine a verte ayer?-

-no lo recuerdas, ha claro…pero creí que lo habías apuntado, tal vez deberías comprarte una grabadora…, Milliardo debe tener alguna, espera un momento-

Relena se marchó, pero regresó con rapidez con una pequeña grabadora reportera en su mano y se la ofreció encendida

-bien, te contaré-dijo con una sonrisa

FLASH BACK

Heero entró a la mansión después de presentarse y sin problemas el ama de llaves lo dejó pasar diciendo que Relena lo vería en la sala.

La orden fue muy directa en cuanto la chica llegó.

-dime donde está Solo Maxwell-Relena solo sonrió

-te lo diré a cambio de algo, nada es gratuito, sabes querido?-

-que quieres?-

-bien…no te lo diré ahora, sino hasta que prometas cumplir con lo que yo te pida, no te pediré que cumplas ahora, pero a su tiempo te lo diré y lo tendrás que cumplir-su sonrisa se amplió aun mas esperando la respuesta

La mente de Heero solo pensaba en su venganza y lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo, la verdad no importaba mucho.

-de acuerdo…-

Estrechó la mano de una Relena satisfecha y salió de ahí con una dirección

FIN FLASH BACK

Después de pedirle la dirección de nuevo y aceptar una vez mas a la propuesta de ella (solo que ahora estaba grabado) Heero se marchó.

La dirección daba a un bar, Heero tomó una fotografía y pegó la dirección al reverso, al entrar algo le atrajo rápidamente su completa atención. Ahí ante el, sirviendo las bebidas estaba un joven con una sonrisa radiante, su cabello era largo y castaño atado en una trenza, se movía muy rápido, así que no podía ver bien su rostro, Heero se sentó en la barra.

El joven se le acercó, era hermoso, su rostro, sus facciones, su sonrisa, su blanca y apetecible piel…apetecible,Heero sacudió la cabeza para que esas ideas se alejaran, al mirarlo, su rostro se iluminó y la sonrisa creció.

-hola-dijo mientras en su rostro aparecía un sonrojo

"se ve aun mas hermoso así"alejó sus ideas y se fijó en sus ojos, eran de color amatista.

-el mismo color de la foto…-susurró

-disculpe?-preguntó el joven

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Si ya lo sé aburrido, horrible, pero se me ocurrió y tenia que salir de mi mente, así que… hasta ahí, comentarios, ideas…se aceptan, porfa dejen reviews.


	2. obstaculos

Disclaimer: Gundam (lástima) no me pertenece…etc.

Aviso que éste capitulo es casi puro flash back y cuando vean comillas es el pensamiento de Duo… disfrútenlo!

Agradecimientos especiales a As Black y a los que leyeron el fic n.n

----Memoria---

Capitulo 2: "obstáculos"

(POV DUO)

"Maldición, debí de quemar esa foto, soy un idiota,maldición, maldición, maldición…por lo menos no se acuerda de mi, aunque eso ya lo sabia, pero esperaba que se acordara de mi…que estoy pensando, claro que no! Tomé una decisión y la cumpliré…"

"porque me miras tanto Heero? me pongo nervioso solo de estar junto a ti, de verte, de oírte, esto no debería de estar pasando, que haces aquí, porque estas aquí otra vez? me mentiste…no fue casualidad que vinieras aquí ayer…"

FLASH BACK

"ya casi acaba mi turno, no puedo esperar, me muero de hambre…"

Duo paseaba por todo el bar sirviendo bebidas, lo más rápido que podía, en unos momentos acabaría su turno y su amiga Hilde tomaría su lugar.

- Duo! Un nuevo cliente! –

- enseguida señor Samuels!-

Caminó apresurado hacia su puesto acomodando vasos y moviendo botellas sin prestarle atención al nuevo cliente que tenía enfrente.

- bienvenido! Que desea tomar?- en ese momento alzó la mirada, encontrándose con una cobalto que fijamente lo analizaba, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara notablemente.

Se quedaron ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro, Duo observó al joven, su cabello castaño y desordenado haciendo contraste con su piel morena y su rostro tan atractivo, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y con voz temblorosa trató de hablar, sin entender la razón de su nerviosismo.

- de…desea algo…de tomar?- una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su rostro

"por que estoy tan nervioso?...es muy lindo"

- una cerveza…- su tono era frío

"que voz, es tan…no, deja de pensar en eso"

- s…si, enseguida – con mano torpe y temblorosa pone un vaso lleno del liquido frío.

- Duo teléfono!-

- DUO!-

- eh? Ya voy!-

Corrió lo más rápido que pudieron sus piernas temblorosas y entró a la cocina, en donde Hilde había llegado por la puerta trasera y su jefe, el señor Samuels, un anciano regordete detenía en su mano el teléfono.

- gracias!- exclamó sonriente, mientras por señas saludaba a Hilde

- que la pases bien- susurró la chica mientras salía

- diga? –

- _Duo, necesito que nos veamos afuera del bar en 15 min. y que lleves dinero, todo el que tengas –_

- Solo? Eres tu?-

_- claro que sí, quien más te llamaría?-_

- quieres que te preste dinero otra vez? pero no puedo, además no me has pagado lo que me debes –

_- lo entiendo si no me quieres ayudar, pero no te vayas a preocupar si algo me pasa…_ -

- pasarte algo, de que hablas? Otra vez? sabes que no me gusta que estés metido en tantos problemas…eres mi hermano, mi única familia, que no me preocupe? Claro que me tengo que preocupar! No me lo perdonaría si algo te pasara y yo no hubiera hecho algo para evitarlo, además…-

- _maldición Duo cierra la boca!si no me vas a ayudar voy a colgar el teléfono! adiós!-_

- no! espera…en 15 min.? Ahí estaré…-

_- sabia que podía contar contigo hermanito, adiós!-_

_- _Solo?-

"como siempre colgó…como puedo caer siempre en eso, bueno, es mi hermano…y mi única familia"

Con la mirada en el suelo, se dirigió con Hilde que estaba prestándole mas atenciones a Heero que a otro cliente, quienes desesperados y molestos llamaban a la chica y dando un gran suspiro Duo se dirigió a atenderlos, sintiendo una mirada a sus espaldas y encontrándose con la de Heero, nervioso siguió ayudando a su amiga.

Sin embargo sentía la mirada de alguien, que hacía que se sintiera muy incomodo, mas no era la de Heero, pues este había empezado una corta charla con Hilde, recorrió con la mirada el bar y se detuvo en un enorme hombre que lo miraba lujuriosamente, recorriéndolo con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo, no es que no supiera defenderse, pero eso no le quitaba lo incómodo a la situación.

Después de mirar su reloj y asegurarse de que ya tenía que ir a la parte trasera del bar, se acercó a Hilde y le susurró

- atiende a los clientes…a TODOS los clientes – no supo porque pero su tono de voz ere uno de enfado, mientras que su amiga solo sonreía.

"acéptalo Duo, te molesta que no seas tu el que esté hablando con él…claro que no, es solo el hambre, el hambre te pone de mal humor…si eso es…"

Y tratando de no voltear a ver, su silueta desapareció por la puerta.

El ruido de un cliente yéndose despertó a Hilde de quedarse observando la puerta por la que el castaño había desaparecido y su mirada regresó a la del moreno, que miraba en la misma dirección que ella hacia unos momentos.

- como te decía…no conozco a ese tal Solo, aunque si me dijeras su apellido, tal vez podría ayudarte – y no dejando que Heero hablara prosiguió.

- aunque…se que Duo acaba de terminar su turno…- una sonrisa picara asomó en sus labios mientras se alejaba con rapidez a atender a dos señores de edad que acababan de llegar.

Mientras tanto Duo se encontraba esperando a su hermano con los ojos cerrados y apoyado en la pared, una presencia enfrente de él lo hizo abrir sus ojos amatistas.

- Solo…-susurró feliz

- trajiste lo que te pedí?- el rostro de Duo se entristeció un poco

"ni siquiera un como estás, un hola, bueno, tengo que comprenderlo, él es así…"

- si, es todo lo que tengo por ahora, saliendo de mi turno pensaba meterlo al banco y…-

Solo tomó el fajo de billetes con rapidez y comenzó a contarlo.

- solamente esto? tres mil?- exclamó enojado y mirando despectivamente a Duo

- es todo lo que tengo…- respondió en un susurro

- dijiste banco, tienes una cuenta no? entonces saca más dinero!- Duo se sorprendió

- pero…no puedo, son mis ahorros!-

-por lo menos esto bastará por ahora, regresaré en la tarde, saca todo el dinero…- y dando grandes zancadas se alejó, dejando a un Duo confundido y triste.

"prometió que nunca me pediría tanto dinero…pero no puedo dejarlo solo, debe estar metido en un gran problema y voy a ayudarlo"

Nuevamente sintió esa mirada sobre el y al alzar la vista vio al hombre que hacia unos momentos lo miraba de forma nada amable, sin prestarle atención paso a su lado, pero una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo.

-no te vayas hermoso, que juntos podemos divertirnos…-

- suélteme- dijo asqueado, pero con voz tranquila

- y si no quiero?- el hombre sonrió maliciosamente, pero su expresión cambió a una sorprendida al ver la mirada y la sonrisa malévola que mostraba el castaño, que acababa de virar el rostro.

El era más pequeño en edad y en estatura, pero aun así tuvo la fuerza de alzar al fornido tipo por el brazo que lo sostenía y hacerlo caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Sacudió satisfecho sus manos mientras observaba lo que había logrado y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero otra vez no pudo, siendo esta vez detenido por dos sujetos de la misma complexión que el que había derribado, con la mirada furiosa y que se dirigían a él, mirando por pequeños momentos al hombre en el suelo.

- pagarás lo que le hiciste a nuestro jefe pequeño- le dijo uno de ellos

- ahh, conocían al idiota ese?- el "jefe" de los tipos, comenzó a levantarse mientras se quejaba por su dolor.

"por que me pasa esto a mi, además no es justo, son tres bestias contra mi T.T"

- ni modo, voy a tener que enseñarles a no meterse conmigo a ustedes también…- los hombres se miraron entre si, con expresiones sádicas

- y bien quien va primero?- dijo Duo mientras se tronaba sus dedos

- todos niño, todos…- el trenzado tragó saliva

"acaso pensabas que iban a venir uno por uno?...si, la verdad si lo creí…pero soy el gran Duo Maxwell! Y puedo con ellos…espero"

Golpeó al mas cercano, que era el jefe, asiendo que le sangrara la nariz y después de una poderosa patada, el tipo regresó al piso, pero ahora inconsciente, los dos restantes se lanzaron al ataque, haciéndosele difícil al castaño esquivar los golpes dirigidos a él, un golpe en su cara le partió el labio inferior haciendo aparecer un hilillo de sangre, mientras que otro en el estomago lo lanzó contra la pared, haciendo que un quejido de dolor saliera de su boca.

Agarró su estomago con una mano y la otra la conservaba en la pared para no caerse, mientras recuperaba el aire que le acababan de sacar observó como se reían de él y se acercaban acorralándolo.

De pronto uno de los hombres fue a parar junto a él, golpeándose contra la pared en la cabeza, cayendo desmayado, aprovechando la confusión del otro le lanzó un fuerte puñetazo al estomago y mientras se inclinaba del dolor, le dio un rodillazo en la cara viendo como caía pesadamente.

Se quedó un rato así, observándolo, mientras tranquilizaba su respiración agitada, después recordó al sujeto que se había golpeado en la pared.

"no pudo haberse golpeado él solo, verdad?"

Lentamente notó una presencia a su lado, giró hacia ésta y descubrió la misma mirada cobalto que lo hacía sonrojar.

- y…yo…no te necesitaba, podía haber acabado con ellos solo- dijo por fin, pero el joven no contesto, solo lo siguió observando

- un gracias estaría bien…-

- uh?- Duo sonrió

- gracias…e…- extendió su mano

- Heero- tomó la mano que le ofrecía sintiendo como el trenzado temblaba un poco por el contacto y retiraba rápidamente su mano

- yo soy Duo – nadie dijo nada más, solo se miraban, hasta que el ruidoso estomago del trenzado terminó con el silencio y la cara de éste se puso más roja que un tomate.

- ya es hora del almuerzo- dijo Heero mientras se alejaba dejando a Duo en el mismo lugar

- vienes?- le dijo sin voltear a verlo

Dudó un momento, pero el quejido de uno de los tipos mientras se despertaba lo hizo reaccionar y corrió para alcanzar al moreno, mientras se limpiaba con su mano y sin cuidado el rastro de sangre de su labio roto.

El camino fue igual de silencioso, Duo caminaba junto a Heero, pero por alguna razón aunque nadie hablaba se sentían bien con tan solo la compañía del otro, hasta que entraron en un pequeño restaurante, era sencillo y con un ambiente agradable.

Se sentaron en un rincón un poco alejados de las demás personas y después de ordenar, Duo se miró las manos con "mucho" interés.

"esto me desespera, porque no dice algo, ni modo yo voy a tener que hacerlo"

- no eres de por aquí verdad?-

- no-

- ah…y porque estas aquí?-

- busco a alguien-

-vaya que es difícil hacer que hable…-susurró, a lo que Heero lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Duo al percatarse de eso se rió

- acaso lo dije en voz alta?-

- sí –

- jeje, creí que lo pensaba- una gran y radiante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

- por que llevas una cámara, eres fotógrafo?-

- tengo un problema- miró al joven de ojos violeta que ansioso esperaba saber más

- no puedo recordar lo que me sucedió un día antes de despertar- dijo simplemente

- en verdad? Y porque?- Heero esperaba un "no te creo" o algo parecido, nadie le creía cuando decía eso y menos le preguntaban la razón, pero ese joven era diferente, parecía…interesado en él, hasta se podría decir que preocupado.

- me dieron un golpe en la cabeza y esa fue la consecuencia- Duo todavía lo miraba intrigado

- y por que te golpearon? Fue un accidente?-

- no…fue apropósito, un asalto en la calle, por eso busco a la persona que hizo eso-

Heero se sorprendió por lo que acababa de decir, nadie lo sabía a excepción de sus amigos, pero Duo tenía algo que lo hacia confiar plenamente en él.

Se quedó un rato pensando en las palabras del chico estoico, "está aquí para buscar a la persona que le hizo eso, para que la buscará?...un momento"

- venganza?-

-…

- vienes a vengarte de esa persona?-

- sí –

El mesero llegó con su comida y después de acomodar los platos en la mesa y desearles buen provecho, los dejó solos de nuevo.

- pero la venganza es mala, escucha lo que te digo, no le hace bien a nadie, además puedes ir a la cárcel por eso,no! definitivamente no, no puedes hacerlo y…que le vas a hacer a ese tipo, porque supongo que es un tipo, tu sigues vivo y eso es lo único que importa, que no te das cuenta, nada bueno va a resultar de eso, como me decía mi madre, cuando me molestaban de chiquito, porque a mi me fastidiaban mucho de pequeño sabes, todos los días cuando iba a la escuela, después del recreo, creo que yo tenía como 6 años, si algo por el estilo, pues bueno, habían dos niños que siempre me molestaban, me quitaban mi comida y cosas así y cuando le dije a mi mamá que quería vengarme de ellos, ella …-

- Duo cállate y respira!- el trenzado abrió grandemente los ojos

- me callaste!-

- me estabas mareando-

Sí, lo había callado y odiaba que hicieran eso, Solo siempre lo hacía y le gritaba, pero por algún motivo, el que Heero lo callara no lo molestó en lo absoluto, es más le sonrió como respuesta, a lo que el otro se sorprendió un poco por la sincera sonrisa.

- lo lamento, creo que me emocioné hablando, jeje, pero mi punto es que la venganza es mala y debes olvidarte de eso - comenzó a comer con tranquilidad

- no puedo…él la mató-

Duo casi se atraganta al escuchar eso y después de tomar un poco de agua, miró a Heero que comía en silencio y con calma sin cambiar de expresión. Al sentir la mirada en él continuó.

- a Jennifer, mi esposa- dijo y siguió comiendo como si nada

- lo lamento…- su voz se escuchaba triste

"por que me entristece saber que tenía una esposa,es por la pena que me causa conocer la vida tan triste que ha tenido o…es porque no se si aún la ama?...y que si la ama o no? aun así jamás se fijaría en mi, quiero que se fije en mi acaso?"

- no te preocupes, eso fue hace mucho…-

Los dos comieron lentamente, sumidos en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, una vez terminada la comida, Heero pagó, Duo se encontraba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de eso, tan solo siguió a Heero fuera del restaurante, caminando calladamente a su lado, pasando por un parque donde se sentaron en una banca enfrente de una fuente.

"así que por eso es así…pobre se ve que ha sufrido mucho, muere su esposa en un asalto en donde a él lo golpean y pierde la memoria…pierde la memoria? _no puedo recordar lo que me sucedió un día antes de despertar, _eso me dijo no? pero entonces…"

- entonces mañana no vas a recordarme!- gritó con preocupación y tristeza mezclados, lo que provocó en Heero una notable sonrisa.

Duo se dio cuenta que de nuevo había hablado en vez de pensarlo y al ver la sonrisa de Heero apareció un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, acompañadas por una sonrisa al ver por fin sonreír al chico estoico y que el haya sido la razón de eso, ocasionó una sonrisa más grande.

- para eso es la cámara- dijo sin dejar de sonreír

Alzó la cámara instantánea y observó a Duo a través de ella, viendo como se acomodaba lo mejor que podía en la banca para quedar enfrente de él y poner la sonrisa más grande que tenía, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

Un clic se escucho y después de un momento tenía la foto del en su mano, sacó un plumón, apuntó "Duo" "confía en él, te hace sonreír" y después se la mostró.

Duo la observó un momento y leyó detenidamente lo que tenía escrito en la parte de abajo, para después arquear una ceja, mirar inquisitivamente a Heero y después dirigirle una hermosa sonrisa.

El trenzado se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos cuando la mano de Heero se empezó a aproximar hacia su rostro que otra vez adquiría un tono carmín, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir furiosamente, la mano no se detuvo y llegó hasta el labio de Duo que hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor al sentir dos dedos de Heero sobre su herida.

Heero deslizó suavemente sus dedos ahora por los dos labios, delineándolos, haciendo que Duo se estremeciera por el ligero contacto y cerrara sus ojos.

- te duele mucho?- preguntó le moreno tras retirar rápidamente su mano, acción que hizo que Duo abriera los ojos y lo mirara confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

- no – susurró

- por que trabajas en ese bar? – le preguntó dirigiendo su mirada al agua cristalina que caía de la fuente.

Duo suspiró melancólicamente antes de comenzar a hablar – mi mamá murió cuando estaba en la preparatoria, mi padre la abandonó mucho antes de que yo naciera, así que mi hermano tuvo que ponerse a trabajar, se preocupaba mucho por mí…, tenía varios empleos, el me pagaba mi universidad, no me dejaba trabajar, así que como estaba muy agradecido, me esforzaba mas y conseguí una beca que pagaba mi año y mis exámenes, con tal de que yo sacara más de 95 en todas las materias, me faltaban tres años para terminar pero con esa gran ayuda él dejo de trabajar tanto, después me dijo que había conseguido un empleo donde le pagaban muy bien, pero nunca me dijo que era, por mas que yo le insistía, unos días después comenzaron los problemas, no se en que clase de líos se había metido pero le llegaban amenazas, el llegaba a la casa bastante extraño, nervioso, pronto cambió, se volvió irresponsable, grosero, altanero, primero desaparecía por días, luego fueron meses y al final dejo de ir a la casa, se mudó a un departamento, nunca me dio su dirección, dejó de darme dinero, así que tengo que trabajar de día y estudiar de noche…-

Ahora era Heero el que lo miraba y Duo el que se entretenía con la fuente, su mirada era muy melancólica.

- hasta hace unos meses comenzó a pedirme prestado mucho dinero, pero nunca me lo devuelve, pero le debo tanto, que nunca puedo negarme y pues…esa es mi vida…-

- baka…no deberías darle nada- Duo lo miró un poco sorprendido

- pero es mi hermano!-

- por lo mismo, él no debería hacerte eso- el trenzado bajó la mirada

- tal vez tengas razón, pero no creo ser capaz de hacerle algo así-

Duo miraba sus zapatos como hipnotizado por ellos, pero alzó la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que Heero se había puesto de pie.

- a que hora entras a tus clases?- la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro, "acaso piensa llevarme?"

- hoy no tengo!- respondió de lo más feliz

- acaso no adoras los aniversarios de las escuelas? yo siiiiiiiiii, o si, vivan los aniversarios, o si, vivan los aniversarios!- comenzó un extraño baile con las manos y la cabeza, haciendo que también su larga trenza se moviera de un lado a otro, acompañada por la tonadita con lo que decía todo.

Heero lo miró extrañado por unos segundos, pero no pudo contener la sonrisa que le provocaba la manera graciosa con la que se comportaba el castaño, era muy agradable su presencia, tranquilizadora y hasta relajante, además sentía como si ya lo conociera desde hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Después de su pequeño baile, Duo giró el rostro rápidamente para todos lados buscando a Heero, que ya se encontraba a una buena distancia de él, y un poco molesto por dejarlo solo, el ojivioleta corrió tras él.

- a donde vamos Hee-chan?- preguntó una vez que lo alcanzó; Heero arqueó una ceja por su nuevo sobrenombre.

- no me gusta ese nombre, Quatre me dice así, y vamos por mi auto, te llevaré a tu casa – pero el trenzado no pareció haber escuchado lo último.

- Quatre?-

"quien es Quatre? Y dice que le dice Hee-chan, pero no pareció muy molesto porque ese tal Quatre se lo diga…oh no! será su novio, pero…por que todo me pasa a mi, no, tranquilo Duo, respira profundo, debe ser un amigo, no pienses cosas de más…"

Duo respiró profundamente, Heero solo lo observaba, era muy extraño, se notaba que tenía una pelea mental, sus expresiones cambiaban muy rápidamente, primero de extrañeza, luego de duda, luego de tristeza y por último de tranquilidad.

- quien es Quatre?- preguntó al fin, tratando de no aparentar la desesperación por saber la respuesta.

- así que todo es por Quatre?- esa respuesta hizo que Duo palideciera

-Heero…-

-hnm-

- puedes leer la mente?- preguntó un poco avergonzado, Heero solo lo miró de reojo y sonrió, habría que aumentarle a la foto, "Duo" "te hace sonreír cada que abre la boca"

- es un amigo-

- Duo respiró tranquilo - " pero a mi que me interesa quien es ese?"

- acaso estoy celoso? – el joven de ojos cobalto detuvo su caminar y su rostro se volvió sombrío. Extrañado por la reacción, Duo también se detuvo.

- maldición! no me digas que dije eso en voz alta- preguntó rojo hasta las orejas, tenia que tener más cuidado o Heero se enteraría de lo que sentía por él.

"y que siento por él?...pero si apenas acabo de conocerlo…pero es tan agradable estar con el, me siento protegido, seguro, tranquilo, feliz…además es muy lindo, su sonrisa, sus ojos cobalto, su perfecto cuerpo, su voz tan sensual…oh oh…me gusta Heero, no, no me gusta…acaso me estoy enamorando de él? Pero solo fue un día, ni siquiera se su apellido…aunque acaso importa eso?"

Sus pensamientos se dieron por terminados y por fin notó la expresión de su acompañante, sombría, melancólica.

- Heero?- al escuchar su nombre el chico reaccionó y continuó con la caminata, sin siquiera mirar a Duo.

No hablaron después de eso, la expresión del moreno no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo y la culpabilidad de haber sido él el que le causó eso, hacía que se pusiera muy triste.

Llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaba el de ojos cobalto y se acercaron a un automóvil rojo.

- te llevaré a tú casa- le informó de nuevo, sabiendo que la primera vez lo ignoraba.

- nani? A mi casa?- miró su reloj, las 5:15 pm. De pronto recordó a Solo y su encuentro con él a las 6:00 pm.

- gracias pero no puedo, tengo que ver a mi hermano a las 6:00- Heero hizo una mueca de desprecio, no conocía a ese sujeto, pero lo odiaba.

- le darás mas dinero?- preguntó viendo fijamente al castaño

-…

- iré contigo- le dijo mientras se le acercaba, quedando enfrente, a solo un paso para chocar con él.

- se puede molestar si vas-

-…me quedaré cerca… cuidándote- Duo frunció el entrecejo

- yo puedo cuidarme solito, si vas a recordarme lo que sucedió detrás del bar, es un mal ejemplo de tu parte, ya que yo había podido con uno, que te hace pensar que no podía con los otros dos, si yo soy muy fuerte y ágil, jeje, viste como golpee al tipo ese, fue muy satisfactorio…-

- Duo…-

- que mas quieres ya te di las gracias, aunque ya te dije que yo hubiera podido acabar con ellos fácil y rápidamente, pero llegaste y claro no pudiste verlo, porque déjame decirte que yo…- una mano cálida en su mejilla le hizo cerrar por completo la boca y prestarle total atención a los ojos cobalto que tenía enfrente.

Heero se inclinó un poco, ya que era más alto que el trenzado, sus respiraciones se volvieron una, el rostro del moreno se aproximaba lentamente, Duo tembló y al fin Heero rozó sutil y suavemente sus labios con los suyos, creando un tinte carmín en las mejillas de Duo quien después de un suspiro cerró sus ojos esperando el contacto directo.

Mas el contacto no llegó, Duo abrió los ojos confundido y buscando una respuesta en la mirada que lo estudiaba, la mano de Heero seguía en su rostro, dando pequeñas caricias, aunque ya se había separado bastante de él.

- no puedo enamorarme de ti Duo…- le susurró

Al ver que Duo no entendía lo que le decía, pues se reflejaba en su mirada, le explicó.

- primero tengo que realizar mi venganza, es una promesa, por eso no puedo- retiró su mano, se separó de él y abrió la puerta del coche para que el trenzado pasara.

Mecánicamente subió al auto y observó a Heero con una mirada llena de tristeza y desilusión.

- pero…- continuó una vez que los dos se encontraban dentro, levantándole con delicadeza la barbilla para que lo mirara, notando la gran tristeza que reflejaban esas hermosas joyas amatistas.

- quiero que me esperes, mientras eso sucede…-

- eh, pero…- observó sus manos que jugueteaban nerviosas

" eso quiere decir que está enamorado de mi? eso me hace tan feliz…pero no puede hasta que realice su venganza, entonces para que yo sea feliz alguien va a sufrir mucho y yo no quiero que eso suceda, no me lo perdonaría nunca…tal vez pueda convencerlo de que no lo haga, pero no se lo diré ahora, talvez me eche del coche, mejor cuando ya estemos en camino, sí, eso haré, empezaré hablándole de otro tema"

- Heero?-

-mmm-

- tiene cura tu enfermedad?-

- no lo sé- respondió con sinceridad

-no lo sabes, como está eso?- la respuesta lo dejó extrañado

- debería haber ido a estudios, pero no fui, así que no lo sé- Duo lo miró molesto

- entonces estás sufriendo por nada, que tal que haya una cura? Un tratamiento, no sé, tal vez si te das otro golpe en la cabeza dura que tienes, tal vez…, porque, digo, debe tener una solución, pero tu no vas, que te sucede, acaso también te dañaste algo que te hace pensar incorrectamente, porque no vas ahora? Yo podría…-

- cállate Duo-

- volviste a callarme!- le reclamó

- tienes que respirar cuando hablas-

-yo respiro!- miró al joven que mantenía su mirada seria e inexpresiva y notó algo.

- por que no has arrancado?-

- no me has dicho a donde vamos-

- jeje, si, es cierto, vamos al bar- Heero arrancó, estaba cerca de ahí, así que no tardarían.

- por que no fuiste en coche en la mañana?-

- quería caminar-

-ahh…y por que fuiste al bar? tomas mucho? Porque es malo para la salud, mi tío tenía cirrosis y murió joven, eso fue cuando yo todavía tenía 10 años, pero todavía lo recuerdo, llagaba a la casa a visitarnos todo tomado, pero sabíamos…-

- Duo…-

- si ya lo sé, cállate!- respondió sarcástico

- y por que fuiste? – preguntó Duo de nuevo

- di con el por casualidad-

- ahhhh…-

- debe ser muy difícil no recordar el día anterior y solo tener fotos como ayuda…-

- también escribo lo sucedido en mi laptop-

- ahhhh…-

"ya es tiempo"

- oye Heero…- preguntó dudoso

- que vas a hacerle al sujeto cuando des con él?-

- matarlo- el trenzado tembló

-….e…es una…broma, verdad?- sonrió no muy convencido

- no- dijo con tranquilidad

- pero… - se preparó para su discurso

- nada de lo que digas va a hacer que yo cambie de opinión - dijo adivinando las intenciones del castaño y después continuó.

- por mi problema nadie me creyó cuando les dije que había escuchado el nombre del culpable, así que yo voy a tener que hacer justicia-

- aun asi no estoy de acuerdo… y como se llama el individuo ese?-

- Solo Maxwell…-

- que?-

- se llama Solo Maxwell- casi se le sale el corazón a Duo, no pudo evitar tener una expresión de asombro que no pasó desapercibida por Heero.

" Solo? Mi hermano Solo?...no es posible, pero…, dios! Heero quiere matar a mi hermano! Por que me pasa esto a mi? por que? No he sufrido lo suficiente ya, que debo hacer…o pierdo a mi hermano o pierdo a Heero, no, no, no! por que?"

- que sucede?- le preguntó a Duo, que cada vez estaba mas nervioso

- eh, n…no, nada- trató de que una sonrisa natural adornara su rostro y aunque Heero lo notó, no le preguntó de nuevo.

El automóvil se detuvo en la entrada del bar, Duo nervioso le pidió a Heero que lo esperara y salió disparado hacia el lugar de encuentro.

El lugar estaba oscuro, pero se podían ver siluetas al fondo, Solo ya estaba ahí, muy nervioso, esperándolo y no estaba solo, cuatro hombres lo acompañaban, muy cerca de él, vigilándolo.

- trajiste el dinero Duo?- se acercó a él, pero los hombres lo siguieron

- no- respondió desconfiado mientras Solo palideció y los sujetos se observaron entre sí.

- pero podemos ir al banco a sacarlo ahora…- debía alejarlo de Heero

- mal hecho niño- negó uno de los sujetos

- tu y tu hermano pagarán por no habernos dado el dinero a tiempo- agregó otro, sacando su pistola

- d…de que hablan hermano?-

- Duo, eres un imbécil, por tu culpa me van a matar!...pero chicos podemos arreglar algo, no?- les dijo mientras retrocedía

- miren a mi hermanito, no es hermoso, lo quieren? Pueden tomarlo, pero denme un poco más de tiempo…- los habían acorralado.

Duo miraba a Solo y después a los sujetos. " él no dijo eso, él no dijo eso, Solo es mi hermano, el haría cualquier cosa por defenderme…él no dijo eso, no lo dijo!"

- sí, es muy hermoso el chiquillo, pero si queremos, podemos tenerlo, así que lo siento Solo…-

Uno de los hombres sujetó a Solo por el cuello, alzándolo y apuntándole en la cien con su pistola, mientras dos más rodearon al trenzado y tomando sus muñecas con fuerza las colocaron encima de su cabeza.

Duo estaba aterrorizado, solo podía ver a los dos hombres que con miradas de lujuria se pegaban más a él, hasta que una mano recorriendo su torso lo hizo reaccionar y moverse frenéticamente tratando de liberarse del agarre con el que lo tenían prisionero.

- si te portas bien, prometemos no hacerte mucho daño, así que quédate tranquilo pequeño…-

- NO!- gritó desesperado

-déjenlo!-

"Heero…"

Los tipos se detuvieron un momento, pero el cuarto, que hasta ese momento se mantenía alejado se enfrentó al moreno.

- y tu quien eres, también quieres jugar?- pasó su mirada por el cuerpo de Heero

Solo, aprovechando la distracción que el chico estoico creaba, logró arrebatarle el arma al que lo amenazaba y de un disparo lo mató, después apuntando hacia los otros sujetos, se fue alejando poco a poco.

El moreno tampoco perdió su tiempo y en el momento de duda por lo sucedido con el tipo delante de él, se lanzó al ataque, Duo pudo liberar uno de sus brazos de un fuerte jalón y golpeó al de su derecha y luego al de su izquierda, logrando quedar libre al fin y sin dudarlo se paró junto a su hermano.

Los dos hombres no podían hacer nada, pues Solo les apuntaba, Duo pasaba su mirada de él a Heero, que tenía dificultades en noquear a su atacante, quien golpeaba al moreno a su gusto, corrió hacia el cuerpo del hombre muerto y con mano temblorosa apuntó a los que lo habían acorralado.

- ayuda a Heero, tu eres más fuerte que yo, ayúdalo!- pero su hermano no se movió, buscaba la mejor manera de escapar

El sujeto empujó a Heero y sacó su pistola dispuesto a matarlo, apunto y trató de disparar pero no pudo ya que Duo lo había hecho primero, dándole en un costado.

El tipo caminó tambaleante hasta caer en un sorprendido Heero, quien después de quitarse al sujeto de encima de él, fue a pararse junto a los hermanos.

- váyanse!- les gritó

Los hombres se llevaron al herido y al muerto, y con maldiciones y amenazas de venganza se alejaron de ahí.

Duo dejó caer su arma con los ojos bien abiertos luego de salir de un pequeño shock, al igual que Solo, quien al ver a Heero, repitió la acción de su hermano y después se alejó corriendo de ahí.

- estás bien?- Heero se le acercó muy despacio y Duo lo miró asustado y al ver la camiseta del moreno se asustó más.

- estás sangrando!-

- no es mía, es del sujeto herido- Duo se lanzó a los brazos de Heero

- pensé que estabas lastimado, pensé que morirías!-

El joven de ojos cobalto rodeó el delgado cuerpo de Duo con sus brazos, atrayéndolo más hacia él y tranquilizándolo con suaves caricias en su espalda, haciendo que el de ojos amatista se estremeciera en sus brazos, olvidándose de todo y escondiendo su cara en el pecho del más alto, que apoyó su mejilla en su cabello, sintiendo como el delicioso aroma de Duo inundaba sus sentidos.

"te amo Heero, pero debo proteger a mi hermano, no importa que él sea como es, le debo mucho, lo mejor será alejarme de ti, pero antes de eso…"

- déjame recordarte para siempre…- susurró mientras alzaba el rostro, buscando los labios de Heero, quien no se resistió a la búsqueda del castaño.

Juntaron sus labios mientras cerraban sus ojos, sintiendo como corrientes eléctricas recorriéndoles el cuerpo por el contacto y como sus corazones comenzaban a latir rápidamente, Duo llevó sus brazos al cuello de Heero atrayéndolo más y este comenzó a pedirle acceso a su boca con su lengua para profundizar el beso, cosa que el trenzado no negó.

Fue lento y suave, para disfrutar del contacto del otro, para recorrer todos los lugares dentro de la boca antes no explorada, embriagándose y extasiándose con el sabor inigualable que poseía, entrelazando sus lenguas y acercando el cuerpo del otro lo más posible al suyo.

Duo estaba disfrutando al máximo de ese beso, suspirando en la boca del moreno, por las caricias dadas en su espalda, sintiendo el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y el de Heero y la lengua de éste jugando con la suya, mientras el jugueteaba con el cabello de la nuca del de ojos cobalto.

Pero la falta de aire los hizo separarse y la mirada del ojivioleta se entristeció al instante, desvió la mirada de la de Heero y otra vez se abrazó a el con fuerza, ocultando su rostro, sintiendo el latir acelerado del corazón del moreno, tal y como se encontraba el de él.

Permanecieron así un momento, deseando no separarse nunca, que el tiempo se congelara, hasta que en un susurro y desde el pecho del otro, Duo habló.

- vamos…-

- si…-

Se separó del calor del cuerpo de Heero y dejó que avanzara unos pasos antes que él, se agachó y algo indeciso recogió algo del piso para después acercarse al moreno.

- lo siento Heero…- y con la pistola golpeó por detrás al moreno haciendo que cayera desmayado.

Con trabajo lo metió al auto y dando gracias de que Hilde le hubiera enseñado a manejar, se dirigió al hotel del chico estoico, donde lo introdujo con dificultad a su cuarto, lo dejó en la cama y después buscó presuroso la foto que le había tomado.

Se observó a si mismo, sonriente y feliz, "por que no pudieron salir las cosas bien?" miró a Heero que descansaba tranquilo y con el rostro relajado en la cama "por que me tuve que enamorar de ti"

Rompió la foto en pedazos pequeños y se detuvo de nuevo para observar a Heero, se acercó a él y lentamente juntó sus labios con los del moreno, en un beso rápido y de despedida.

"te amo Heero"

El día siguiente había sido muy difícil, la tristeza no lo dejaba trabajar bien, no podía dejar de pensar en Heero, en qué estaría haciendo y luego en todo lo que había vivido con él el día anterior, hasta que recordó el beso, eso hizo que sonriera feliz de nuevo y siguió atendiendo a los clientes. Después pensaría que iba a hacer con Solo, aunque esperaba no verlo en un buen tiempo.

FIN FLASH BACK

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

uffff! 15 hojas! Siiiiiii, yo feliz XD, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado n.n nos vemos!

Dejen reviews!


	3. SOLUCIONES

Disclaimer: Gundam (lástima) no me pertenece…etc, etc, etc…

Pues aquí va otro chapi!

aclaraciones: "pensamientos Duo" pensamientos Heero

----Memoria---

Capitulo 3: "soluciones"

- tu eres el de la foto – aseguró de nuevo al no escuchar respuesta alguna del joven trenzado, quien se notaba que se puso nervioso.

- y…y…yo soy quien?- preguntó Duo, tratando de tranquilizarse

- nos conocemos?-

- no lo creo, al menos que ya hayas venido aquí antes, pero tampoco lo creo así, porque te recordaría – habló ya más calmado

- mfh… - miente…que ocultará? se le quedó observando fijamente, pero el otro simplemente sonrió desconcertando a Heero.

- que desea de tomar? –

- una cerveza… –

"No creo poder aguantar estar junto a él sin gritarle que me recuerde, que lo amo, Hilde tiene que llegar ya!"

Le sirvió su bebida y enseguida se fue para atender a los demás clientes y estar lo más lejos posible de Heero.

"tranquilo Duo, piensa…piensa, que debo hacer, si ayudo a mi hermano me quedo sin Heero, además de que él seguiría buscando a Solo y eso no es una vida,…pero tampoco puedo quedarme con Heero porque me dijo que no va a dejar nunca de perseguir al culpable,… se me va a quemar el cerebro, no, cálmate Duo, cálmate, piensa, quien me puede ayudar?...Hilde, no…ella odia a mi hermano, quien, quien?..."

Su mente viajó al día anterior:

_- a donde vamos Hee-chan?- preguntó una vez que lo alcanzó; Heero arqueó una ceja por su nuevo sobrenombre._

_- no me gusta ese nombre, Quatre me dice así, y vamos por mi auto, te llevaré a tu casa – pero el trenzado no pareció haber escuchado lo último._

_- Quatre?-_

"_quien es Quatre? Y dice que le dice Hee-chan, pero no pareció muy molesto porque ese tal Quatre se lo diga…oh no! será su novio, pero…por que todo me pasa a mi, no, tranquilo Duo, respira profundo, debe ser un amigo, no pienses cosas de más…"_

_Duo respiró profundamente, Heero solo lo observaba, era muy extraño, se notaba que tenía una pelea mental, sus expresiones cambiaban muy rápidamente, primero de extrañeza, luego de duda, luego de tristeza y por último de tranquilidad._

_- quien es Quatre?- preguntó al fin, tratando de no aparentar la desesperación por saber la respuesta._

_- así que todo es por Quatre?- esa respuesta hizo que Duo palideciera_

_-Heero…-_

_-hnm-_

_- puedes leer la mente?- preguntó un poco avergonzado, Heero solo lo miró de reojo y sonrió, habría que aumentarle a la foto, "Duo" "te hace sonreír cada que abre la boca"_

_- es un amigo-_

"claro! Quatre, pero no lo conozco ni se donde encontrarlo, al menos que…"

- lo tengo!- gritó emocionado

- que tiene? – preguntó el señor de la mesa en la que estaba atendiendo

- eh? o.oU - miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta que todos lo miraban extrañados, por lo que su cara adquirió un vivo color rojo y después rió tontamente.

"tengo que dejar de decir lo que pienso"

Se acercó a Heero con su plan en mente y se le quedó observando para llamar su atención, pero él otro parecía tener muchas cosas en que pensar como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, aprovechando eso, Duo lo miró detenidamente, su rostro, sus facciones, su piel morena, sus labios, su cabello castaño y despeinado dándole cierto aire despreocupado, deseó ver sus ojos azul cobalto, perderse en ellos, como se estaba perdiendo completamente en ese momento, pero tenía que hacer algo, tenía que seguir con su plan, así que carraspeó ruidosamente consiguiendo llamar la atención del moreno, quien subió lentamente la vista hacia él.

- si? –

- emm…podría… regalarme un mensaje?- preguntó con la más amplia de las sonrisas que pudo "di que sí, di que sí, di que sí…"

-…-

-¿?...-

Heero sacó su celular lentamente y se lo extendió

"síííííííííí! ahora veamos, entramos a agenda, donde está agenda?"

Se asomó de detrás del pequeño celular y vio que Heero lo observaba atentamente, tragó saliva y continuó.

"a ver, a ver, siiii, ahora…, como se escribirá Quatre, mejor busco de uno en uno…no, no, síííííí, oh si, lo encontré, oh sí, soy tan inteligente!"

Memorizó el número y luego hizo como si estuviera escribiendo un mensaje, para después devolverle el celular a Heero.

definitivamente oculta algo, que buscaba en mi celular?

- gracias!-dio media vuelta y se fue directo a la cocina a toda prisa "un papel, un papel, un papel!"

él debe saber algo, no parece ocultar muy bien las cosas, así que soltará rápido la información…

- señor Samuels puedo usar el teléfono?- preguntó con ojos de cachorrito tierno

- de acuerdo, pero no tardes- le dijo mientras salía de la cocina

- gracias!- "nunca falla" marcó ansioso

-_si?-_ contestó una intimidante voz a lo que Duo se puso nervioso.

- u…sted es… Quatre?-

_-no, Quatre está ocupado, que quiere?-_

- yo, emm…yo soy amigo de Heero y…-

_- amigo de Heero, él no tiene muchos amigos…-_

- no, pero yo soy su amigo!-

_- bueno, eso no me importa, además Heero no está aquí y si no tiene nada más que decir, entonces adiós…-_

- no! no cuelgue, espere!-

_- quien es Trowa?- _se escuchó una suave y tranquilizadora voz a lo lejos seguido de un pequeño silencio que inquietó a Duo.

_-si, quien habla?-_

-…-

_- hola?-_

- ah! sí, Quatre?-

_- si, quien es?-_

- soy amigo de Heero y… por favor no vaya a colgar! Enserio soy su amigo!- la persona anterior ya lo había alterado.

- _tranquilo no voy a colgar…como se llama?-_

- gracias…soy Duo y como le decía, necesito hablar con usted sobre Heero, es muy importante, por favor…-

_-…algo malo le pasó a Heero?-_ preguntó preocupado

- no él está bien, solo quiero que hablemos-

_-de acuerdo, si quieres venir, estoy en la cafetería "el deleite" la conoces?-_

- sí! voy para allá -

-_ entonces te espero… y puedes llamarme Quatre-_

- claro! gracias Quatre…- colgó

- señor Samuels!- gritó a todo pulmón, a lo que el aludido llegó corriendo

- que pasa chico, que pasa?-

- será que me pueda ir temprano hoy? Por favor si?- de nuevo puso su carita de cachorro tierno

- mmm, como es la primera vez, está bien, pero que no se te haga costumbre eh?-

- gracias señor Samuels!- dijo abrazando al anciano muy efusivamente para después correr como loco hacia "el deleite".

Heero aguardó a que el joven regresara pero no lo hizo, en su lugar salió un hombre de cabello blanco y de baja estatura, que no estuvo dispuesto a hablar con él, diciéndole que solo atendía a los clientes y no estaba ahí para conversar. Al final Heero se cansó de la negativa del señor, de todos modos podía regresar al día siguiente, en el horario en que el ojivioleta estuviera.

esos ojos…estoy seguro que es el mismo de la foto, pero que tiene que ver conmigo?... maldición!

Sacó la grabadora y después de describir como era Duo y que estaba seguro de que era el mismo de la fotografía, dijo también que le era sospechoso y que al día siguiente le preguntara sobre Solo Maxwell, porque de seguro que sabía algo sobre él.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la cafetería, Quatre aguardaba a Duo y a su lado estaba Trowa con una mirada sería y fría.

- como pudiste aceptar hablar con ese sujeto? Ni siquiera lo conoces -

- vamos Trowa, parecía amable, porque mentiría? …creo que estás exagerando, te preocupas demasiado por mi- dijo con tranquilidad mientras le daba un pequeño trago a su humeante café.

- preocupado?- lo miró interrogante a lo que el otro le sonrió dulcemente

- de acuerdo, me preocupo por ti, no quiero que te pase algo malo- retiró unos rubios mechones de su rostro, acarició la mejilla sonrojada del otro y acercó su rostro dispuesto a besarlo.

- QUATRE!-

El rubio dirigió su vista a un joven que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas su nombre, mirando hacia cada mesa que había y alzó la mano para que supiera donde estaba. Trowa regresó a su postura anterior con la expresión sumamente enfadada, mirando al castaño que se acercaba con la respiración agitada.

- ya me agrada menos ese sujeto…- susurró para sí

Duo se dejó caer en la silla enfrente del rubio tratando de llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones, hasta que ya mas tranquilo miró a Quatre.

"así que éste es Quatre… parece una buena persona, sin embargo…" miró a Trowa y la mirada asesina que éste le mandaba y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

"que miedo, debe ser el que me quiso colgar" se recuperó y al recordar eso, también le mandó una mirada molesta, pero después volvió a mirar al sonriente rubio y él también sonrió.

- hola!-

- hola Duo, el es Trowa- dijo señalando al ojiverde, ni Duo ni Trowa se dijeron palabra alguna y solo se dedicaron a lanzarse miradas despectivas.

- n.nU ejem… de que quieres hablar?- Duo miró desconfiadamente a Trowa

- no te preocupes por Trowa, el también es amigo de Heero, podemos hablar con tranquilidad- el ojivioleta lo miró, dudando, pero confiando en Quatre comenzó a contarle como conoció a Heero, que Solo era su hermano, que no quería que nada les pasara a ninguno de los dos y al final le preguntó si él sabia alguna forma de hacer que Heero cambiara su opinión sobre matar a su hermano.

- pues…- Quatre se quedó pensativo por un momento, había escuchado a Duo sin interrumpirlo, a excepción de la pequeña exclamación de sorpresa que salió de su boca al escuchar que él era el hermano del sujeto que mató a la esposa de Heero.

- lamento mucho todo lo que te ha pasado, pero ninguno de nosotros a conseguido que él desista con la venganza, lo hemos intentado todo, pero el es muy terco-

- por que no entregas a tú hermano a la policía?- habló por fin Trowa

- porque es mi hermano, además no creo que Heero desista solo porque esté ahí…-

- él tiene razón, no impediría que Heero trate de cumplir con su cometido y ahora sería él el que estuviera en la cárcel- todos se quedaron en silencio, Duo tenía una expresión triste.

- lo lamento Duo, no sé que podríamos hacer, aún así, volveré a hablar con Heero para tratar de convencerlo y tranquilízate que no le voy a decir nada de ti -

- gracias- le sonrió agradecido

- bueno, ya me tengo que ir, pero espero **verte** de nuevo- se dirigió a Quatre y luego fulminó a Trowa con la mirada.

- igualmente y cualquier cosa que necesites solo llámame y haré todo lo posible por ayudarte-

Duo se despidió con la mano y se fue, no tenía resuelto el problema, pero haber hablado con Quatre hacía que estuviera más tranquilo, ya pensaría después una solución.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era viernes en la mañana y Duo se encaminaba hacia su trabajo, estaba un poco somnoliento pues se había pasado parte de la noche pensando en lo que podría hacer, solo esperaba que Solo lo llamara para poder hablar con él.

Al llegar, bostezó grandemente mientras saludaba a su jefe.

- está bien señor?-

- si, solo que me duele mucho la cabeza-

- no se preocupe, después de atender a los que hayan llegado voy a la farmacia y le compro algo para su dolor-

- gracias Duo- le respondió dándole unas cariñosas palmadas en la espalda

Se encaminó a su puesto de trabajo, pero despertó por completo al ver a Heero en la barra, esperándolo "otra vez aquí? algo extraño está pasando y creo que no es nada bueno…" fingió una sonrisa y se acercó a él.

- que bueno verlo por aquí otra vez, que quiere tomar hoy?-

- una cerveza…- dijo fríamente sin dejar de verlo. Duo frunció un poco el ceño "a este paso Hee-chan se va a volver un borracho, cuando se arreglen las cosas yo me voy a encargar de que no vuelva a tomar ni una sola gota!"

Se la dio de muy mala gana, casi aporreándole el vaso y después de atender al sujeto al lado de Heero regresó a la cocina.

y a éste que le pasa?

Una mujer entró al bar y miró al hombre que estaba sentado junto a Heero.

- Edgar, has visto a Solo?- en el rostro de Heero se notó la sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, encendió la grabadora y escucho con atención. El hombre miraba a la mujer sin darle importancia a lo que decía, simplemente contemplaba extasiado la botella que tenía enfrente.

- Me tiene muy abandonada, lo extraño tanto, sus besos, las hermosas palabras que me dice, sus ojos violeta…-

ojos violeta?

Al no encontrar contestación alguna del hombre, la mujer salió muy enfadada.

Momentos después, el trenzado apareció de nuevo, abrió la pequeña puerta para salir de la barra y atravesó el cuarto directo a la puerta delantera para ir a la farmacia, no sin antes voltear a ver a Heero, quien para su sorpresa seguía todos sus movimientos con una mirada extraña, fija en sus ojos, pero desvió la mirada y siguió caminando.

ojos violeta…, te encontré maldito…

- Maxwell!-gritó Heero, a lo que Duo giró el rostro para verlo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Que mala soy, se los dejé en lo bueno, jeje, se que está corto, no se les olvide mandarme reviews, no importa lo que me quieran decir…n.n

Cuídense mucho y… nos vemos!


	4. la promesa

Disclaimer: Gundam (lástima) no me pertenece…etc, etc, etc…

Ya saben "pensamientos Duo" pensamientos Heero n.n

----Memoria---

Capitulo 4: "la promesa"

Duo se detuvo por completo, mirando a Heero que tenía una mirada muy profunda y que por alguna razón le dio miedo, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, el moreno solo se dedicaba a mirarlo, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento.

"me llamó Maxwell?...no sabía que conocía mi apellido, por que me mirará así?"

Dio los dos pasos que le quedaban para salir, tenía la mente confundida, no entendía lo que acababa de pasar y la mala noche no le ayudaba en nada, de pronto lo comprendió y asustado se dio la vuelta, ya había caminado bastante y estaba alejado del bar, pero no vio a Heero, que había pasado?

"un momento, que?..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Por lo menos ya se donde trabaja y a que hora sale…tengo que buscar el momento y el lugar adecuado, hoy tuviste suerte…

El celular sonó

- si?-

_- hola Heero, quería hablar contigo de…-_

- no –

_- pero si no me has dejado…-_

- no Quatre, hablamos después- y colgándole a su amigo siguió caminando. El celular volvió a sonar.

- ya te dije que no-

_- Heero querido…-_

- quien eres?-

_- soy Relena- _ah, la rubia

- que quieres?-

-_ puedes venir a mi casa para que hablemos?- _Heero miró su reloj

_-_ voy en camino- dijo y colgó

ahora que querrá?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- que pasó?-

- Heero no quiso hablar conmigo, me colgó- respondió preocupado Quatre

- hiciste el intento, además puedes llamarlo más tarde- dijo Trowa

- pero…siento que algo malo va a suceder…- le dijo mientras llevaba su mano a su corazón y era a brazado por su novio para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- que haces aquí Hilde?- le preguntó a la chica que corría directamente hacia él

- acabo de venir del bar y el señor Samuels me dijo que ibas a estar por aquí, oye, me pareció ver a ese lino chico que vino la otra vez-

- a Heero?-

- así se llama?...bueno eso no importa, venía a decirte que…-

"por eso no hizo nada, por Hilde"

- Hilde!- la abrazó

-que?- dijo la chica un poco asustada por la reacción de su amigo

- gracias- terminó, abrazándola mas fuerte y dejándola con una expresión confundida.

- eh, no entiendo-

- no importa, por qué estás aquí?-

- ha sí! Vine a decirte que…- sus ojos brillaron de felicidad

- si?-

- conocí a alguien, es tan lindo y tierno…bueno, tal vez tierno no es la palabra adecuada, pero…bueno, eso no importa-

- me alegro por ti, pero…solo eso vienes a decirme?-

- si, por que?-

- gracias!- dijo abrazándola de nuevo y luego de un rato la soltó

-ahora, cuéntame como es él y como lo conociste…-

"por lo menos alguien que conozco es feliz, además, platicar con alguien me va a ayudar a alejar de mi mente todo lo que me sucede".

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En menos de media hora ya estaba en la sala de la casa de Relena, viéndola y esperando que ella comenzara a hablar, más no parecía tener prisa, solo lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- para que me llamaste?-

- encontraste a tu amigo? – le preguntó

- si – respondió sencillamente

- me alegro, me alegro…y…recuerdas lo del trato? – Heero le enseñó la grabadora que tenía en una mano y asintió ligeramente

- que quieres? – la chica cruzó las piernas

- bien, seré directa… te quiero a ti – Heero arqueó una ceja

- yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, de seguro que Milliardo te lo dijo… y desde que te vi, supe que eras perfecto para mi, eso es lo que quiero, que seas mi novio… y lo más maravilloso es que solo tienes que decirte a ti mismo en la grabación que soy tu novia y que me amas y no habrá ningún problema- amplió su sonrisa, Heero se quedó en la misma posición

- que piensas?- le preguntó al castaño

- que estás demente y que solo eres una niña caprichosa, sin embargo, prometí cumplir con lo que tú me pidieras si me decías en donde encontrar a Solo Maxwell y cumpliste con tú parte…así que cumpliré con la mía-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Que bien que les gustó el capítulo anterior, me alegro y espero que éste también les guste, aunque voy a darles la noticia de que pronto se va a acabar el fic, bueno, tal vez no tan pronto…pero hablando de otra cosa, no se les olvide dejarme reviews! n.n

Aikoss: no te molestes yo no he hecho nada…T.T y para que te contentes subí el capitulo cuatro…n.n no se te olvide dejarme un review XDD cuidate!

starlightnorain: pues tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber si Heero le dispara así como así… gracias por dejarme un review, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado nos vemos!


	5. amigos al rescate

Disclaimer: No tengo que repetirlo, verdad? Saben que gundam no me pertenece…T.T

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no pude contestarlos ahora pero en serio los agradesco, muchas gracias!

Gracias por sus reviews n.n

----Memoria---

Capitulo 5: "amigos al rescate"

- así que eso es lo que te tiene así- aseguró

- si, no me gusta ver a Quatre tan preocupado, se tomó muy personal lo de ese tal Duo y se la pasa pensando en la manera de ayudarlo- dijo Trowa

- no es que no me interese lo que le suceda a Heero, es mi amigo y me gustaría ayudarlo, pero…- calló y miró al que estaba sentado enfrente de él

- te preocupa más Quatre- completó el chino

- si…-

- entonces…porque no piensas en una manera de solucionar todo, así todos dejarían de sufrir, si quieres yo te ayudo- el otro lo miró arqueando una ceja extrañado

- y desde cuando acá tú tan amable y de tan buen humor?- Wufei sonrió levemente mientras cerraba los ojos

- yo siempre he sido amable y de buen humor-

- aja……entonces no tendrá nada que ver con…no sé, cierta chica que conociste hace poco…- el ojinegro abrió los ojos

- como se llamaba… Hilde?- completó triunfal mientras el otro le mandaba una mirada asesina

- quieres que te ayude, o no?- Trowa se puso serio, aunque por dentro continuaba riéndose

- de acuerdo, tienes algo en mente?- Wufei asintió

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- conque Wufei…-

- si…- respondió en un suspiro su amiga, mientras recargaba la mejilla en su mano izquierda y sus ojos miraban con ensoñación a ningún punto fijo en especial.

Duo la miró, nunca había visto así de enamorada a su amiga y esperaba que su felicidad no se le acabara nunca, ella era como su hermana menor, la quería mucho.

- me vas a invitar a la boda, verdad?- la chica despertó al escuchar esa palabra y solo atinó a ver con expresión confundida a su amigo sonriente, mientras un pequeño rubor comenzaba a extenderse por sus mejillas.

- pero que cosas dices…si lo acabo de conocer- el sonrojo creció

- Duo!- el susodicho volteó el rostro

- que sucede Señor Samuels!- una cabeza se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, seguida de una mano que tenía el teléfono agarrado.

-para mi?- el señor asintió varias veces mientras mano y cabeza desaparecían de nuevo.

- ahorita vengo- le dijo a la peliazul

Entró extrañado, quien podría estarle llamando, de pronto la respuesta le llegó a la mente, así que se apresuró para contestar, el rechoncho señor le entregó el aparato y se marchó para que pudiera hablar con privacidad. Con mano un poco temblorosa acercó el auricular a su oído.

- S…Solo?- apretó con fuerza el teléfono

- _si Duo soy yo…- _parecía nervioso, Duo cerró los ojos, ordenando sus ideas

- tenemos que hablar- dijo con seguridad y calma

- _hablar, no tengo tiempo para estupideces, cállate y escúchame!- _

- no!- hubo un pequeño silencio, Duo estaba decidido y su hermano estaba un poco confundido con la actitud de este, nunca le había hablado de esa manera, siempre había sido muy sumiso con él.

- además ya se que quieres decirme, es sobre dinero y no te voy a dar nada hasta que no hablemos!- seguía sin escucharse respuesta al otro lado de la línea.

"él mató a la esposa de Heero, por su culpa está así, por su culpa no puedo estar con él, además… el otro día no me trató como si fuera su hermano"

- me escuchaste!-

- _de acuerdo hermanito…de que diablos quieres hablar?- _ahora estaba molesto

- no por teléfono, tenemos que vernos-

- _da igual, donde y cuando?...-_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era de noche, estaba a la salida de un bar, esperando a alguien, él debía llegar en cualquier momento, había estado esperando tanto tiempo y por fin lo encontró. De pronto lo vio, caminando en las sombras, no permitiéndole que le viera el rostro, inmediatamente sacó su pistola, la tomó con las dos manos y le apuntó al individuo que se ocultaba en la oscuridad de la noche.

- morirás por lo que hiciste…- dijo con rencor, a lo que el otro detuvo su caminar

- morirás por matarla…- cargó el arma

- yo mismo te mataré Solo Maxwell!-

El otro comenzó a reír cínicamente, cosa que hizo enojar más a Heero.

- cállate!...maldito asesino!- se fue acercando poco a poco a él

- muéstrate, cobarde! Quiero ver el rostro del asesino de mi esposa…-

- asesino?- preguntó el otro burlescamente

- es que todavía lo niegas Yuy? Eres un fracaso, eres patético…yo no maté a tu esposa – el moreno lo miró con expresión confusa

- de que hablas?...de que hablas!- gritó al no escuchar respuesta

- ella no está muerta- comenzó, disfrutando de la expresión desesperada en el rostro del otro.

- que?-

- es que no lo entiendes, nunca hubo un asesinato, nunca hubo un asalto, nunca existió nada de eso…y tú estúpido problema fue causado solo por un golpe que te diste contra la mesa de tu sala- comenzó a reír de nuevo

- mientes! Yo vi como la matabas, como destrozaste mi corazón al llevarte su vida!-

- ja! Eso es lo que tu mente creó, no fue nuestra culpa que seas un demente…por que no aceptas la verdad de una vez?-

- la verdad es que tú la mataste y arruinaste mi vida, no soy un idiota! No voy a caer en tu trampa!-

- Heero, Heero, Heero… - dijo mientras movía la cabeza en forma negativa al igual que su dedo índice.

- si no quieres recordarlo y aceptarlo, tendré que decírtelo yo…- dijo antes de hacer una pequeña pausa.

- ella te dejó… y se fue conmigo, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso… tú eres el único culpable, te dejó porque se cansó de ti, de tu frío carácter, tu indiferencia, de tu falta de sentimientos y comprensión, la aburriste…y yo, pues, en mí encontró todo lo que ella siempre estuvo buscando…- Heero negó desesperadamente con la cabeza

- no es cierto…no es cierto! Yo la amaba, la amaba! - gritó mientras dirigía una de sus manos a su cabeza que comenzaba a dolerte, negando con ella

- tal vez tu la amabas a ella, pero ella no a ti-

- no!-

- esa es la verdad, quieres que te recuerde la noche en la que se fue?...- Heero seguía negando con la cabeza

- no dices nada?...de acuerdo…esa noche fui con ella a tu departamento, me dijo que ya no quería seguir contigo, que ya no te quería, que ya no te soportaba… así que me pidió que la acompañara para irnos a vivir juntos, era tan hermosa…aún lo sigue siendo, sabes, la veo de vez en cuando, somos buenos amigos…no duró muchos años lo nuestro, pero ya me salí del tema…- metió las manos en su abrigo

- llegamos tarde, ya era más de media noche, antes de ir fuimos un rato a un bar, y cuando llegamos, ahí estabas, acostado en el sofá de la sala, dormido, esperándola…patético - miró a Heero

- comienzas a recordar?...yo me quedé afuera, en el coche, esperando que llegara, claro, después ella me contó lo que había sucedido, que despertaste, la miraste tomar algunas de sus cosas, con la mirada confundida y dos simples preguntas escapando de tu boca, que haces, que sucede, jaja, ni así comprendiste lo que pasaba…te encaró, te respondió…le rogaste, trataste de hablar con ella, le preguntaste un nombre, y ella te dijo el mío…quisiste detenerla y te tropezaste con la alfombra golpeándote en la cabeza con la mesa, no pensó que tu cabeza dura se dañara, así que no dio marcha atrás y se fue, nos fuimos…-

- no… no, no es cierto…- cayó de rodillas y todo quedó en silencio.

- Heero…- escuchó en un susurro, el arma se le cayó de la mano, rompiendo el silencio al golpear con el suelo.

Alzó el rostro y buscó a la persona que era dueña de la voz, miró a Maxwell, que tenía una mano extendida hacia una sombra, de donde salió una figura, que se acercó poco a poco, hasta tomar la mano que se le ofrecía y después de un momento de duda, continuó caminando hacia Heero.

- Heero…- repitió

- Je…Jennifer?- una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla, mientras una mujer se le acercó lentamente, hasta quedar uno pocos pasos frente a él. Era delgada, de tez clara y su cabello corto y negro lo llevaba suelto, moviéndose al compás del viendo fresco de la noche, tenía unos profundos ojos negros y vestía con un sencillo vestido de tirantes, con un estampado de flores amarillas.

Ninguno habló, solo se quedaron observándose mutuamente, hasta que ella abrió la boca, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Heero, que solo la miraba con desconcierto, al no encontrarlas la volvió a cerrar, esperando tal vez que fuera el castaño quien comenzara con las preguntas si a si lo quería, pero este no dijo nada, así que ella tuvo que hacerlo.

- lo siento Heero…- comenzó a decir

- debí de aclarar esto contigo desde hace mucho tiempo…yo- Heero apretó fuertemente los ojos, no podía ser verdad eso, no podía, porque, esa era la pregunta que rondaba por su mente.

- porque?- preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados, poniendo las dos manos en el suelo y ella lo miró con extrañeza, al no escuchar respuesta alguna de su parte, fue mas específico.

- porque me hacen esto…porque me haces esto?- buscó respuestas en ella, en su mirada

- no te hacemos nada Heero- dijo Solo

- tú te lo hiciste…tú tienes la culpa, no nosotros…- Jennifer solo bajó la cabeza con vergüenza

- no sabia que hacer Heero, yo solo quería irme, quería amor, calidez, comprensión, que estuvieras conmigo-

- mentías?- preguntó el moreno y por su mente pasaban imágenes con su esposa, en una de ellas, estaban abrazados, el sonreía con amor, estaba feliz, _te amo Heero…_ le dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso.

_Te amo Heero…_

_Te amo Heero…_

- me mentías?...mentías al decir que me amabas? Fingías?... - sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, aunque él no permitía que las lágrimas cayeran.

- no, claro que no, bueno, es que, yo… te quería, pero-

- porque?...esto no está pasando…esto no está pasando!- la mujer retrocedió

- vamonos Jen, dejémoslo solo…- ella asintió mientras le daba la espalda a Heero y se encontraba con Solo, quien la abrazó por la cintura y se fue alejando con ella a paso lento.

- no me dejes solo…no me dejes de nuevo… Jennifer!- gritó ya sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

- no quiero estar solo… no quiero…-

- no!- gritó incorporándose, respiraba agitadamente, sudaba y sentía sus mejillas húmedas, llenas de lágrimas. Las limpió con sus manos sin ningún cuidado, tratando de tranquilizarse.

- un sueño…- susurró, sobando su frente con la palma de su mano y volviendo a acomodarse en la cama, intentando dormir de nuevo, tranquilizando su respiración poco a poco.

- morirás Maxwell, morirás…- dijo antes de dormir de nuevo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Duo apagó el despertador mientras con ojos somnolientos se levantó, era mas tarde de lo que siempre se levantaba porque ese día trabajaba en el horario nocturno.

Se fue al baño para lavarse los dientes y la cara, luego desenredó su cabello y volvió a trenzarlo, bostezó mientras se vestía para salir, se puso un pantalón negro y una camiseta de manga larga del mismo color.

Tomó el teléfono

- hola!...si...todavía nos vamos a ver?...bien, entonces nos vemos, si ya la tengo…adiós…- colgó, tomó un papel con la dirección que estaba pegado en su refrigerador y salió de su casa.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wufei le dio su celular a Trowa, estaban en la entrada de la casa del chino, el castaño acababa de llegar.

- bien…llámale-

- porque no le llamas tu?-

-jamás lo creería, nunca lo he hecho-

- mmm…entonces dime de una vez para que quieres que nos veamos con él?- le preguntó mientras marcaba

- es todo lo contrario…-el otro no dijo nada mas, porque la voz de Heero se lo impidió.

- _si? Quien es?-_ Trowa lo puso en manos libres.

- soy Trowa y…- miró al chino quien le mandó una mirada de reproche por dudar y quedarse callado.

- podríamos reunirnos?... ya sabes como es Quatre, se preocupa por ti y quiere saber como estás…- ( ¬.¬ claro, échale la culpa a Quatre…)

- _tal vez otro día, ahora no puedo- _Wufei movió los labios sin emitir sonido alguno, mientras Trowa leía en ellos: pregúntale si puede mas tarde… lo miró dudoso, pero lo hizo.

- no puedes un poco mas tarde?-

- _no_- respondió secamente

-_tengo una cita…-_ y colgó

- una cita?- repitieron extrañados mirándose entre si

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La mansión era enorme, de color blanco, al igual que la reja, con hermosos y extensos jardines llenos de flores de diversas variedades y colores y con dulces fragancias.

Miró de nuevo el papel con la dirección, comprobando que no fuera la equivocada, aun con sus dudas, oprimió el botón del intercomunicador.

- hola?- llamó tímidamente

- si, que desea?- le respondió una voz del otro lado

- etto……Quatre vive aquí?-

- por supuesto que sí, quien lo busca?-

- soy Duo Maxwell-

- un momento- después de unos segundos de silencio, se escuchó el sonido de la reja mecánica abriéndose.

- pase por favor-

Entró con timidez, de cierta forma se sentía pequeño entre tanta elegancia, todavía no había llegado a la entrada cuando el chico rubio de tez blanca salió a recibirlo.

- Duo hola! Como estás?-

- hola Q-chan, que bueno verte de nuevo- le dijo sonriente mientras que él otro respondía de igual forma. Por alguna razón ya sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida, tan solo su presencia era tranquilizadora.

- vamos a la terraza, podremos platicar mas a gusto ahí- le dijo mientras se encaminaban.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se encontraban dos personas frente a una puerta de madera, una de ellas estaba agachada y la otra, de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos, observando a su amigo.

- hoy te falló lo casanova, no lo crees?- le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro

- por lo menos conseguí que me dijera en que habitación estaba- le respondió el chino desde abajo, muy interesado el tratar de abrir la puerta con dos alambres.

Dos muchachas morenas salieron del cuarto en donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes, los miraron extrañadas, deteniéndose para descubrir que era lo que hacían. El más alto sintió las miradas en su espalda y se volteó.

- es que es muy despistado y se le olvidaron las llaves adentro- dijo con calma, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo de ojos negros y con una expresión de resignación en el rostro.

- de que demonios estás hablando Bar…!- el chino giró la cabeza para descubrir a las muchachas que se alejaban mirándolo y tratando de ocultar risitas de burla.

- que sucede casanova? Porque te detienes?- un bufido le respondió, unos segundos después, se escuchó el ligero sonido del seguro de la puerta.

- lo ves? Te dije que podría abrirla- dijo con tono altivo mientras se levantaba y abría la puerta, haciendo un ademán para que su amigo entrara.

- y que se supone que estamos buscando?- preguntó prendiendo la luz y viendo a su alrededor.

- no puedo pensar en todo…-

- mfh, no se suponía que era tu idea?-

La habitación tenía una salita, el cuarto tenía una cama tamaño king size con dos muebles pequeños a los lados y un gran baño de mármol color crema.

En la mesa de la sala habían rollos para la cámara instantánea de Heero, un vaso y una botella con agua.

Wufei buscaba en los cajones del buró que se encontraba en el lado derecho, donde encontró un directorio turístico, el menú del restaurante y bolsas de lavandería. Trowa vio la laptop del castaño, la asentó en la mesa de la sala y la encendió, dando enseguida con el archivo "diario".

- no creo que sea muy correcto leer esto…- dijo en voz baja, mas para si mismo que para el que se encontraba a una poca distancia de él.

- vamos…no se molestará, solo leeremos un poco…- le dijo el chino, que al escucharlo, se acercó y se sentó a un lado del más alto, quien suspiró antes de hacerle caso a su amigo.

- que extraño, la fecha del día está atrasada…así no nos va a servir para nada…-

- oye, pero tal vez esto diga algo interesante- dijo, haciendo que el de ojos color esmeralda virara el rostro para poder verlo a los ojos. El chino tenía en la mano un pequeño casete.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, adivinen que?...faltan dos capítulos solamente para que termine el fic, o mi primer fic terminado siiiiii! están tan felices como yo?...no se les olvide dejarme muuuuchooooos reviews! n.n

Nos vemos!


	6. Entendimientos

Lo de siempre: gundam no es mio…

----Memoria---

Capitulo 6: "Entendimientos"

- no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea pero, yo te apoyo- dijo Quatre con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

- gracias amigo- contestó Duo mientras se levantaba.

- aunque…estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe?- Duo negó con la cabeza.

- no, es algo que debo hacer yo…mañana te digo como resultó todo- el rubio asintió y acompañó a Duo a la salida.

- cuídate, tengo un mal presentimiento…-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- pues bien, escuchemos lo que dice…- lo apuró Trowa y el chino asintió para después quedarse parado en el mismo lugar.

- que sucede?-

- en donde lo vamos a escuchar?-

-…-

Después de que Trowa saliera a comprar una grabadora reportera para poder escuchar el pequeño casete, regresó al cuarto de Heero en donde Wufei lo esperaba.

- _me alegro, me alegro…y…recuerdas lo del trato? _–

_- que quieres? – _

_- bien, seré directa… te quiero a ti – _

_- yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, de seguro que Milliardo te lo dijo… y desde que te vi, supe que eras perfecto para mi, eso es lo que quiero, que seas mi novio… y lo más maravilloso es que solo tienes que decirte a ti mismo en la grabación que soy tu novia y que me amas y no habrá ningún problema- _

_- que piensas?- _

_- que estás demente y que solo eres una niña caprichosa, sin embargo, prometí cumplir con lo que tú me pidieras si me decías en donde encontrar a Solo Maxwell y cumpliste con tú parte…así que cumpliré con la mía…- _

Trowa y Wufei se miraron con confusión.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Caminaba rumbo a su casa. Esa tarde hablaría con su hermano y esperaba que pudiera arreglar todo. Suspiró cansado, tal vez lo mejor sería ir con Heero y decirle todo lo que sabía y sin embargo también sabía que con eso no arreglaría nada porque de seguro creería que le estaba mintiendo y que el era su hermano.

- eres un baka – se dijo así mismo.

- acaso piensas que solo con llegar y decirle a Heero: hola!! se que no te acuerdas de mi pero te amo y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida!!, Se arreglará todo?- pateó una lata que estaba tirada en su camino.

- que idea tan estúpida…- agitó con fuerza su cabeza deseando con eso que la idea se alejara de su mente.

- como puedo hacerte entrar en razón Solo?... y como puedo hacer que me recuerdes Heero?...-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- avísale a mi hermana que tengo que verla- anunció a la joven de cabello castaño que nerviosa asentía y alzaba el teléfono.

- señorita Relena, que no debo molestarla pero……si lo siento, pero su hermano vino a verla y……si señorita-alzó la vista aun mas nerviosa y miró la profunda mirada azul del alto rubio parado frente a su escritorio.

- la señorita dice que no tiene tiempo para atenderlo y…que si quiere puede hacer una cita- Milliardo enarcó una ceja.

- una cita?- asintió.

- que lastima que tengo que hablar con ella en este instante- dijo encaminándose a la oficina.

- pero señor Milliardo!!- mas era demasiado tarde, el joven ya entraba a la oficina y…quien sería capaz de sacar a uno de los dueños de ahí?

- cuándo te volviste tan caprichosa Relena??!!!- dijo alertando a la rubia que hablaba por teléfono y con enfado frunció el ceño al verlo llegar.

- Sí…lo lamento señor Sugi pero lo llamaré después- y diciendo esto colgó el aparato mientras una mirada de molestia fue dirigida hacia Milliardo.

- esa era una llamada muy importante sabes?- ignorando lo que su hermana había dicho se sentó con tranquilidad.

- cancela todas tus citas porque hablaremos un gran rato…- sentenció.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- así que esa mujer le hizo creer eso a Heero?- preguntó sorprendido.

- no exactamente- respondió Trowa.

- esa fue su intención y aunque Heero lo aceptó no siguió exactamente lo que ella le dijo- Quatre prestó mas atención tratando de entender lo que su novio le decía.

- ella le pidió que dijera en la grabación que llevaban una relación desde hacía tiempo y que el la amaba- asintió dándole a entender que continuara.

- pero Heero, conociéndose sabía que aunque lo dijera no estaría para nada convencido, así que aunque dejó que ella grabara todo lo que quisiera, hizo su propia grabación-

- y que es lo que dijo?-

- se dijo a sí mismo toda la idea de la chica y que debía de cumplir con el trato prometido-

- osea que él sabe que todo es una farsa!!!-

- exacto, pero lo conoces y si prometió algo lo cumplirá pase lo que pase- un silenció inundó la habitación.

- Trowa- llamó el rubio captando toda la atención del de ojos esmeraldas.

- crees que las cosas se arreglen pronto?-

- no lo sé- respondió a lo que Quatre bajó la mirada con tristeza.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Presiento que las cosas van a terminar. Mañana iré al dichoso bar que Relena mencionó, por fin haré justicia…" pensaba entrando a su cuarto.

- esa chica es muy extraña- dijo al recordar la cita que había tenido con ella hacía unas horas.

"Ya no puedo echarme para atrás… no ahora que estoy tan cerca…"

Se sentó tomando de la mesita frente a él un trozo de una fotografía.

- aunque aún me intriga la extraña sensación que me causa verla…-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- y bien?- acomodó sus manos en su regazo esperando una explicación.

- que estás planeando Relena?- interrogó el mayor.

- planeando sobre que? – dijo con fastidio.

- sobre Heero-

- que sabes tú sobre él??!!- preguntó un poco alterada.

- nada, es por eso que vine, te vi con el en una cafetería- la chica sonrió.

- y te conozco, así que…habla – se encogió de hombros.

- no tengo nada que ocultar… hicimos un trato- dijo con sencillez.

- que clase de trato?-

- yo le hice un favor, recuerdas?, lo del tipo que buscaba- asintió.

- a cambio le pedí que fuera mi novio

- QUE??!!- de la sorpresa se levantó de su asiento.

- que demonios hiciste??!!-

- tampoco es para alterarse tanto- farfulló Relena.

- por Dios!! Hasta donde van a llegar tus caprichos??!!-

- pero Milliardo!! El aceptó!! Y lo de su memoria es una gran ventaja!! - el susodicho se paseó por la oficina como león enjaulado y cuando se tranquilizó se volvió a sentar y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- no te debes aprovechar así de las personas y menos de alguien que tiene problemas como Heero- abrió la boca para protestar pero su hermano habló antes que ella.

- y no importa que hayan hecho un trato- Relena bajó la mirada.

- recuerdas lo que nuestra madre siempre decía?- asintió levemente.

- decía que no puedes obligar a que alguien te quiera- Milliardo se levantó.

- pero es que es perfecto para mi y…-

- piénsalo Relena…- le susurró mirándola un momento con ternura y después se marchó con lentitud.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sentado en una silla de la parte de los restaurantes miraba a su hermano que le mandaba miradas de fastidio.

- y bien hermanito?- preguntó sin darle importancia a la situación.

- no quiero que me interrumpas cuando hable, de acuerdo?- Solo lo miró sin contestar.

- como sea, que quieres?-

- recuerdas a Heero? El chico de la otra vez?- el mayor arqueó la ceja y asintió.

- pues quiere matarte- el mayor abrió grandemente los ojos.

- otro?...-susurró preocupado para sí pero Duo lo había escuchado.

- como que otro?!! Pues cuantas personas quieren matarte?!!- le preguntó sorprendido y alterado.

- ese es mi problema!!! Ahora dime porque quiere matarme ese tipejo!!- se acercó amenazante.

- claro que es mi problema!!que no lo entiendes? Yo siempre me preocupo por ti, todo lo que te sucede me afecta!!-

- pues no debería!- dijo con sorna.

- por qué no? eres mi hermano y…-

- escucha bien lo que te voy a decir Duo y sobre todo recuérdalo, nadie mas que tú te cuida y preocupa, tal vez tú no lo has sentido todavía pero lo sentirás!! Y entonces vas a comprenderme- Duo lo miró en silencio por un largo rato, tratando de entender el verdadero significado de esas palabras.

- es eso lo que te pasó Solo?... Te sientes abandonado?- Solo entrecerró sus ojos sin responder

- no deberías…yo estoy contigo-

- nadie está conmigo Duo!!!, nadie!!! Ni siquiera tú- golpeó con furia la mesa que los separaba.

Ahora creía comprender a su hermano y el porque actuaba de esa manera, desde muy joven había tenido que valerse por si mismo y además cuidarlo a él y pagarle sus estudios, nadie le había ayudado.

- Solo… no se por que eres así….-pronunció con tristeza mirando los ojos color violeta de su hermano y este los cerró al ver la insistente mirada melancólica sobre él.

- crees que me gusta ser así?- habló con voz calmada

- Que me gusta hacer lo que hago?, huir, esconderme, tener miedo a cada instante…no hermanito, lo odio y me odio a mi mismo, pero ya no se puede hacer nada, es la vida que me tocó vivir y no puedo escapar de ella, así que ya la acepté- dijo y por primera vez en muchos años el tono de voz fue suave como antes de que todo entre ellos se acabara.

- aún hay tiempo!!, debe haber una forma de que…-

- no!! ya no hay, una vez que estás metido esas cosas, jamás podrás salirte al menos no con vida, lo he intentado todo!!- bajó la mirada un momento y Duo ya no sabía que decir.

- si solo querías avisarme del tipo ese me marcho- dijo levantándose pero antes de que se marchara y de que pudiera reaccionar, Duo se le había acercado y ahora lo estaba abrazando, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

- no quiero que te pase nada malo- sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

- y quiero que regrese el Solo de antes, la persona comprensiva y amable que siempre estaba conmigo y que siempre inventaba algo para hacerme reír- el mayor lo escuchó con atención pero sus brazos permanecían a sus costados, sin corresponder al abrazo de Duo, hasta que un murmullo salió de sus labios.

- ese Solo murió hace mucho tiempo- y soltando lentamente los brazos de Duo rompió el abrazo y se marchó sin mirar atrás, escuchando el susurro de Duo a sus espaldas.

- te quiero hermano…-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

POV HEERO

La oscuridad me rodea y al ver a mí alrededor descubro que estoy completamente solo. En mi mano derecha tengo una pistola y al revisarla noto que está cargada, no entiendo que estoy haciendo en este lugar o como llegué aquí.

Una lámpara se enciende a unos pasos de mí, comienza a parpadear haciendo que la luz me alumbre de vez en cuando.

- Heero…- escucho a mis espaldas, me volteo para ver quien me llama.

Una extraña sensación recorre mi cuerpo al mirar a la persona que está frente a mí aunque no puedo distinguir su rostro, no entiendo el por qué pero estoy seguro que es a quien he estado buscando.

- Maxwell…- pronuncio con sorpresa y sin poder evitarlo.

- lo siento- me dice y yo tan solo me quedo de pie y sigo observándolo pero sin expresar nada, ni siquiera odio. Esto me extraña.

Mi cuerpo se mueve en contra de mi voluntad y apunta directo al corazón del joven que está a unos metros, sin hacer nada, tan solo mirándome y aunque no puedo ver sus ojos puedo sentir su mirada.

Me preparo para disparar y sigo sin poder manejar mis actos. El sudor comienza a formarse en mi frente y sin saber la razón lucho conmigo mismo para bajar el arma.

Por qué lo hago? No es eso lo que he estado esperando desde hace tanto tiempo?, no es eso lo que quería? Por qué detenerme?

Dejo de pensar en eso al ver como se aproxima, trato de pronunciar algo pero también mi voz se rehúsa a obedecerme. Sigue aproximándose y yo sin moverme.

- de…tente- logro pronunciar con dificultad. Mi dedo aprieta el gatillo ligeramente mientras mi otra mano también comienza a sostener el arma.

El joven se detiene a unos pasos de mí estirando el brazo y antes de que llegue y con una facilidad extraordinaria termino de jalar el gatillo. El sonido de la detonación se escucha clara y fuertemente en el vacío y silencioso lugar.

Todo parece pasar en cámara lenta, mi rostro sorprendido observa como la bala avanza lentamente hasta impactarse en el pecho del joven y luego como este va cayendo con una expresión de dolor.

La pistola cae de mis manos al regresar de pronto el control sobre mi mismo y después de unos segundos de mirar sorprendido mis manos el quejido del herido atrajo mi atención.

Doy los pasos que faltaban para acercarme y me arrodillo a su lado, su rostro aún esta oculto por las sombras pero veo con claridad como su mano se dirige a mi mejilla, no lo detengo y siento el suave contacto. Mi mano sube y envuelva las más pequeña. Un charco de sangre se crea a nuestro alrededor y sus ropas ya están empapadas de ella.

- así debía de ser- dice casi en un inaudible susurro.

- no mueras por favor…- le susurro desesperado aun sin saber el por qué de mis acciones.

Lágrimas surcan sin control mis mejillas al notar que su vida se había apagado para siempre. Su nombre intenta salir de mis labios pero es imposible ya que no puedo recordarlo…

Mis ojos se abren grandemente y maldigo al darme cuenta de que estoy en una cama.

- una maldita pesadilla!!- digo con enojo golpeando el colchón.

"Qué demonios significaba ese sueño? Que me quiere decir mi subconsciente?, como se llamaba?... Estoy seguro de que era Maxwell pero…"

Tomo mi cabeza con mis manos ya que un fuerte dolor de cabeza acaba de comenzarme. Busco un reloj en la extraña habitación en la que estoy y lo encuentro en una mesita al lado de mí.

Las 5:04 de la mañana. No creo poder volver a dormir así que me levanto en dirección al baño.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Si, se que me quieren matar por no haber actualizado en muuuchos meses pero, lo siento mucho, unas disculpas enormes u.u . Hablando del fic, no les pareció un poco extraño el capitulo? o.o a mi si, siento que he estado escribiendo raro, pero bueno n.nU gracias por sus reviews anteriores, disculpas de nuevo y el próximo si será el último chap con todo y epilogo.

Dejen hermosos reviews, nos vemos y FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOO!!!


	7. el fin de la venganza

Sin comentarios n

Sin comentarios n.nU pensamientos Heero, "pensamientos Duo", _Recuerdos._

--Memoria--

Capitulo 7: "el fin de la venganza"

- Duo!! –

- eh?- volteó el rostro y Hilde le mandó una mirada molesta.

- que sucede? Te he estado llamando y no me haces caso!...hay algo que te está preocupando verdad?- el castaño bajó la mirada unos instantes antes de que una enorme y tranquilizadora sonrisa adornara su rostro.

- no es nada!! Estos días ando un poco despistado por la preocupación de los exámenes, eso es todo- la chica lo observó con detenimiento

- estás seguro de que solo es eso?- Duo asintió

- entonces lo que deberías hacer es ponerte a estudiar- exclamó regresando su atención al libro que estaba leyendo.

"espero que todo salga bien está noche…" miró su reloj y suspiró deseando que nunca llegara el momento de la verdad.

"porque las horas parecen estar en mi contra?,porque el tiempo avanza tan rápido?...tal vez así esté bien, mientras mas rápido termine esto, mas pronto me voy a sentir mejor…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

POV HEERO

Nada puede detenerme, he esperado tanto tiempo, sin embargo la espera se ha acabado… no he salido para nada del hotel, tan solo me limito a esperar la hora para ir a ese bar, todo ya está listo…yo estoy listo.

Recuerdo con claridad el sueño que tuve y ya casi se me ha quitado la preocupación de saber su significado. No debe ser importante…miro la hora y después el pedazo de fotografía que está en mi mano mientras me acerco a la ventana abierta.

- Ya nada importa…- pronuncio en voz baja mientras dejo que el viento se lleve el fragmento de papel.

Se que después de lo que voy a hacer no va a haber marcha atrás, que todo va a cambiar de nuevo y sin embargo no me importa, me molesta un poco la pequeña nostalgia que comienzo a sentir, tal vez sea porque matar a Maxwell sea la única razón que tengo para vivir.

Miro de nuevo la hora y rozo con los dedos de mi mano derecha la pistola que mi abrigo oculta. Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. Mi venganza se cumplirá en media hora…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- estás seguro que no quieres que te espere?- le preguntó recibiendo una sonrisa.

- no se preocupe, solo me falta acomodar los vasos y ya he cerrado el lugar antes no? usted váyase tranquilo señor Samuels-

- de acuerdo pero descansa más muchacho que te ves algo extraño…tal vez te vayas a enfermar-

- sip, descansaré- su sonrisa no desapareció hasta no haber visto a su jefe marcharse, secó un vaso con cuidado y lo colocó en un estante.

" hoy es el día Heero… estoy seguro que voy a lograr que me recuerdes, tienes que recordarme!!" alzó su ilusionado rostro con decisión.

Terminó todo lo que tenía que hacer y tomó el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a salir.

"deja de retardarlo!!" se gritó internamente y salió mirando inmediatamente a todos lados, al no ver a nadie cerca cerró la puerta con llave y comenzó a caminar con la mirada nerviosa tratando de distinguir hasta el mas pequeño movimiento.

"se que estás aquí Heero, lo…" se detuvo al ver a alguien inmóvil a tan solo tres metros de el.

- Heero…sabía que vendrías…- pronunció en voz baja y el otro no se movió ni un milímetro aunque en el fondo se sorprendía un poco de que el otro supiera su nombre y pareciera conocer sus intenciones.

- por lo menos parece que estás listo para recibir tu castigo…maldito asesino…-

Heero avanzó algunos pasos para dejarle ver su rostro a Duo, sus ojos reflejaban su sed de venganza y su mano estaba metida entre su camiseta, agarrando un objeto y el ojivioleta sabía muy bien lo que era.

- Heero yo no soy…- comenzó a decir

- cállate Maxwell!!- le gritó con furia, apuntándole con el arma.

- por favor, deja que te explique todo, el de la fotografía, yo soy el de la fotografía!!- le gritó con desesperación.

- silencio!!- le gritó.

como puede saber de…no, no debo dejarme engañar por él, además mi investigación sobre el no tiene fallos rió ligeramente.

- no voy a caer en algún truco tuyo así que ni siquiera trates de intentarlo- movió la pistola hacia su derecha donde una única lámpara era la encargada de alumbrar el oscuro lugar.

- muévete…-

- Heero…- susurró inaudiblemente.

- muévete!! Quiero ver el rostro del asesino de mi esposa…que esperas, MUEVETE!!- con temor Duo hizo lo que se le ordenaba mientras por inercia alzaba las manos.

- reacuérdame por favor, Heero reacuérdeme!! Soy Duo!!- dijo alzando la voz un poco tratando de que el nudo en la garganta no le impidiera hablar y de que las lágrimas no saliera de sus ojos.

tan solo es un niño… y se ve muy inocente…no!! no debo dejar que las apariencias me engañen, debo matarlo

- CÁLLATE!!- encogió el cuerpo con temor mientras Heero cargó la pistola y le dirigió al chico con la mirada todo el odio que había estado guardando. Las lágrimas de Duo comenzaron a caer de su rostro.

"ni siquiera me deja hablar, haga lo que haga no me va a creer…ya no queda nada que pueda hacer… así que, por lo menos espero que Solo logre ser feliz…y que Heero viva en paz" cerró los ojos con fuerza y bajó los brazos.

- te odio maldito, TE ODIO!!-

Duo sabía que no eran palabras dirigidas a él pero aun así no podía evitar que le doliera la manera en la que Heero se lo decía.

- esperaba que me rogaras compasión en vez de tratar de engañarme con tus palabras y tus lágrimas, aunque debo admitir que actúas muy bien…- caminó hacia Duo quedando tan solo a un metro de el.

Heero bajó el brazo con el que sostenía la pistola mientras colocaba su mano izquierda en la mitad de su rostro, para después esconder el rostro entre su cabello y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar.

- Heero…- abrió los ojos y caminó hacia él lentamente, sin embargo la pistola volvió a apuntar a Duo aunque Heero todavía no lo miraba.

- por qué lo hiciste?? POR QUÉ LA MATASTE!! ella era…Jennifer era, era una buena persona y yo la amaba, la amaba tanto, entonces… POR QUÉ LA MATASTE DESGRACIADO!!- los ahora medio llorosos ojos cobalto se centraron en el rostro triste del trenzado.

"si voy a morir, por lo menos moriré por tus manos, mi amado Heero..." Duo abrió los ojos mirando fijamente al ojicobalto pero no dijo nada.

- entonces, adiós para siempre, Solo Maxwell…- pronunció sintiendo como una parte de él no deseaba dispararle al bello muchachito sin embargo otra parte le decía que lo hacía por su esposa.

De pronto los ojos de Duo se abrieron en una total sorpresa mientras miraba fijamente detrás de Heero quien sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon provocando que también su brazo con el arma quedara atrapado.

- él único que puede hacerle daño a mi hermanito soy yo…- susurraron a su oído y con enfado trató de liberarse y con una fuerte patada a la pierna del otro lo logró y se alejó de el.

Solo se quedó agachado en el suelo sosteniendo su pierna y mirando con odio al castaño. Duo corrió a su lado.

- NO IMPORTA A QUIEN TRAIGAS!! Eso no va a impedir que te mate!!- ignoró el grito de Heero y miró al más pequeño.

- maldición!! y yo que creí que ese sujeto quería matarme a mi y no a ti, eres un imbécil Duo!! Ya es suficiente conmigo y ahora quieres seguir mis pasos??- Duo sonrió ampliamente y abrazó con fuerza a su hermano.

Duo?

- demonios, sabes que no me gustan los sentimentalismos!- dijo tratando de soltarse del abrazo del más pequeño.

- lo sé!!- respondió feliz pero aún sin soltarlo.

- SILENCIO!! Que está pasando aquí? Quién eres tú?- Solo rió engreídamente mientras se ponía de pie.

- eres idiota acaso??-

- q...que?-

- soy Solo Maxwell por supuesto, y quien demonios eres tu?-

- así que tu eres el maldito que mató a mi esposa………muere entonces- dijo apretando levemente el gatillo.

- NO!! – gritó Duo poniéndose delante de su hermano.

- Heero por qué no puedes recordarme?! Por que no puedes dejar a un lado esa estúpida venganza!!, que no entiendes que con eso solo le haces daño a los que te rodean y te quieren?, Trowa, Quatre, a mi…especialmente a mi…- terminó de decir en un susurro.

Como puede conocer sus nombres?...en verdad es alguien a quien conozco? Heero se llevó la mano a la cabeza, le dolía mucho.

- deja que me mate, es la única manera en la que al fin puedo ser libre!!-

- pero..!!-

- cállate Duo!!- gritó Solo

cállate!!, cállate, Cállate Duo

_- cállate Duo-_

_- volviste a callarme!!- le reclamó_

_- tienes que respirar cuando hablas-_

_-yo respiro!!-_

- que demonios es esto?...mi…mi cabeza me duele mucho-

- Heero que te sucede?- preguntó con la intención de acercarse a él mas la mano de su hermano se lo impidió.

- vete Duo, lárgate de aquí!!- gritó empujándolo y al perder el equilibrio el trenzado cayó sentado.

- SI ME VAS A MATAR, HAZLO YA CON UN DEMONIO!!- le gritó a Heero quien miró a Solo.

dispárale, dispárale, dispárale!! miró al sujeto frente a sí con decisión y jaló por completo el gatillo mirando sorprendido como el joven trenzado se había levantado con rapidez y se había interpuesto entre la bala y el mayor.

- Duo…ERES UN IDIOTA!!- gritó Solo dejándose caer sentado y abrazando el cuerpo de su hermano quien se quejó de dolor.

La respiración de Heero se volvió agitada mientras un extraño sentimiento le estrujaba con fuerza el corazón, dejó caer la pistola y caminó despacio hacia los hermanos arrodillándose a su lado. Extendió el brazo en dirección a Duo.

- no te atrevas a tocarlo!!- le gritó Solo

- yo…no, no quería-

- Auch!! Si que duele…- se quejó Duo tratando de bromear sosteniendo con la mano entre su hombro y su cuello donde la sangre hacía rato que surgía. Solo sacó su celular para llamar una ambulancia.

- así tenía que ser…- susurró medio extendiendo el brazo en dirección a Heero, indeciso aún de posar su mano en su rostro o regresar su brazo a su costado. Con ojos desorbitados el ojicobalto se separó de él y se marchó con destino desconocido. Duo sonrió con tristeza antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que algunas lágrimas escaparan.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Duo?...Duo estás despierto?- escuchó en un susurro

- mm?- sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, al principio notando imágenes borrosas y después de algunos segundos de acostumbrar su vista distinguió el rostro de Quatre.

- Quatre? que haces aquí?- preguntó tratando de sentarse pero al hacerlo un dolor se lo impidió.

- no te muevas o se abrirá tu herida!- le dijo preocupado.

- y Heero? Ya hablaste con él? Donde está mi hermano?-

- se fue en la mañana pero dijo que regresaría en la noche…- Duo inspeccionó la habitación blanca para saber quien le había respondido y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Trowa recargado en una de las esquinas.

- no hemos sabido nada de Heero- dijo el rubio bajando la mirada ligeramente y un incómodo silencio se formó entre los tres.

- quieres que te traigamos algo de comer?- le preguntó el ojiaqua poniéndose de pie y Duo asintió.

- lo que quieran traerme está bien…- susurró al escuchar la puerta abrirse de nuevo mas nadie le contestó, un poco confuso levantó la mirada y se topó con unos ojos azules.

- Heero…- el serio joven tomó una silla cercana y colocándola cerca de la cama de Duo se sentó.

- cómo estás?- preguntó dándose cuenta de que Duo no pronunciaría palabra alguna si él no lo hacía primero.

- bien- respondió con simpleza, sintiendo el sutil aroma de la colonia del castaño.

- lamento haberte disparado-

- tú…me recuerdas?- preguntó un poco indeciso.

- no, lo escuché en una grabación que hice ayer- dijo con la misma seriedad y Duo volteó el rostro sin querer mirarlo.

- por qué estás aquí?-

- quiero entender, quiero entender quien eres tú- Duo lo miró de nuevo. Estaba feliz de que Heero estuviera bien pero un poco decepcionado porque no lo recordaba.

- soy Duo y mi hermano…-

- tu hermano es Solo Maxwell, eso ya lo sé, lo que no entiendo es lo que tienes que ver conmigo, por que conoces a mis amigos, por qué soñé contigo y por qué la foto tuya que tenía estaba rota-

- qué vas a hacer con lo de la venganza? Seguirás con ella?-

- hice una promesa… le hice una promesa a mi esposa…- calló un momento.

- pero ya no puedo cumplirla- Duo sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

- en verdad?! Que bue…- un grito no dejó que continuara pues de la emoción trató de abrazar a Heero olvidándose de su herida.

- baka, ten más cuidado- dijo con una leve sonrisa ayudando al otro a acostarse lentamente para después arroparlo con cuidado. Duo se sonrojó levemente por el comportamiento de Heero y por su cercanía. El rostro del trenzado se entristeció de pronto.

- yo te amo Heero…te esperaría todo el tiempo que necesites y aún si después de saber todo decides irte… yo siempre voy a amarte- conmovido por la expresión y la sinceridad de Duo, Heero entrelazó su mano con la del otro. Duo lo miró.

- en mis recuerdos no tengo nada sobre ti, pero quiero recordarte, quiero entender el por que y sin siquiera conocerte, tengo esta sensación cuando estoy contigo…- el ojivioleta le sonrió dulcemente y al verlo, Heero no pudo evitar sonreír también.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

EPILOGO:

- bien, acá Duo!! Y ya que tú estás ocupado en esa laptop de porquería…narraré los hechos de último momento!!- se escuchó el sonido del teléfono.

- un momento, ya voy!!- gritó Duo.

- Hola?...Quatre!!, claro que no lo hemos olvidado!, VERDAD HEEERO!!-

-hn…- se escuchó a la lejanía.

- no te preocupes entonces………claro que sí, ahí estaremos!!...ustedes también!- se escucharon pasos y una aclaración de garganta.

- como decía… hace mucho que salí del hospital y claro que ya te conté todo lo referente a nosotros…para más información tan solo lee el archivo en tu querido aparatejo…acaso esa cosa es más importante que yo!!...pero bueno, con lo comprensivo que eres…tal vez no tan comprensivo pero al final aceptaste que lo que yo decía era verdad, que qué pasó con Solo?...pues está en la cárcel y lo voy a visitar cada vez que puedes acompañarme, su sentencia no fue tan grande porque testificó contra todos sus superiores, además de que en realidad el no tuvo nada que ver con el asesinato de tu esposa, tan solo escuchaste su nombre porque estaba presente…cambiando de tema Quatre llamó para recordarnos de ir a la boda de Wufei y Hilde jejeje quien iba a decirlo!! Más le vale a tu amiguito que cuide bien de mi Hilde!!, pero no te pongas celoso! Sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti!...-

- por si no te diste cuenta a la hora de levantarte y yo no estaba, ya sabes…la escuela, vivimos juntos!! Tu dijiste: "Duo te amo demasiado como para vivir separados, así que me haría infinitamente feliz que vinieras a vivir contigo"…-

- Duo…- se escuchó la voz de Heero.

- bueno, tal vez no fue exactamente así-

- mm….-

- de acuerdo!! Dijiste: "Duo, has tus maletas, vienes conmigo", pero mi versión es más romántica no?, como te habrás dado cuenta compraste una bonita casa… Ah! Y ya no trabajo en el bar para el señor Samuels porque tu me pagas la escuela, pero recuerda que cuando trabaje te lo devolveré!!...aunque digas que no es necesario!!...que más a pasado…claro! Trabajas para un sujeto rubio que se llama Milliardo y ¡¡creías que no me iba a enterar de lo que pasó con la rubia desabrida esa verdad Heero Yuy!! En fin, se dio cuenta que no tenía oportunidad contigo así que te dejó libre de la promesa…- se quedó callado unos momentos.

- nunca te daba hambre cuando hablabas por esta cosa??...en seguida regreso!- a eso le siguió un estrepitoso ruido y luego pasos alejándose.

- quieres algo Hee-chan?-

- que no destroces la cocina…-

- malo!! Hablo en serio!-

- yo también…- un silencio y después se oyó la casi imperceptible risa de Heero.

- limonada-

- de acuerdo!!- tras unos minutos los pasos volvieron a oírse.

- regresé!!- y su voz se volvió un susurro.

- cuando me invites a cenar, la pasta es mi favorita…- regresó a su tono normal.

- por cierto mañana es domingo, afí que mo fienes fe ir a prabajar!-

- Duo, no hables con la boca llena!!-

- no Heero…- dijo con tono regañado.

- Ahora que recuerdo por fin te convencí de ir a ver a un doctor por lo de tu cabeza…aunque sigo diciendo que con un buen golpecito se te arregla todo jeje…y según nos dijo por teléfono hay muchas probabilidades de que puedas recuperarte!!-

- yo ya lo sabía, después de todo de vez en cuando te llegan recuerdos de frases que yo dije- volvió a hablar en un susurro.

- el 26 de este mes es mi cumpleaños, no es que quiera que me regales algo…solo es información ya sabes y si quieres… si quieres… regalarme algo la señora que vive a la vuelta está regalando unos cachorros boxer y tu sabes que siempre he querido tener una mascota…te gusta Kiara para su nombre?...-

- no mucho- se escuchó seguido de un grito de sorpresa.

- Heero!! Hace cuanto que estás parado tras de mi!!-

- desde: la señora que vive a la vuelta…-

- pues mas te vale que olvides lo que acabas de oír!!, no sabes que esto es información confidencial!!-

- pero mañana voy a oírlo-

- pero mañana es mañana!! Y no…- un silencio.

-no creas que con un beso vas a contentarme porque…- un largo silencio.

- te amo Duo…-

- por qué estaba molesto?...- preguntó con voz soñadora.

-oye espera!! A donde vamos?-

- a la habitación…-

- pero la grabadora!...ah!!-

- recordatorio para mí: Duo es muy sensible en el cuello-

- Heero!! No digas esas cosas!!- el ojicobalto se rió.

FIN

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wajajajajaja por fin está acabado!! o esto tengo que celebrarlo!! Muchísimas gracias a todas (en especial a las que me dejaron reviews ) y todos (algún hombre lo leyó? o.o?) los que leyeron mi fic!! Espero que les haya gustado de principio a fin! Gracias!!

Se cuidan y nos vemos!!


End file.
